Two lifes , one song
by AgentLunaA
Summary: Time in time, a song brings you the chance to know what happen inside the peoples mind. This are the stories of our agents. Now walking to AU but slightly on canon with a lot of Philinda moments.
1. 1 Please don't say you love me

"Please don't say you love me" by Gabrielle Aplin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"Please don't say you love me" she prays for the first time when they're too young cadets long time ago. He was young and nerdy, she was the girl who all the boys want like a trophy, why he?, what the smart of the class would want with her?. Gladly, that time he doesn't say anything like that, and she found in him a truthful friend.

Years later, they were send it to a mission in France, that's where she saw him different for the very first time... Her friend suddenly become a handsome man, the first of his class, always courageous and ready to work, always having the best score. After that mission their SO assigned them to the same team, they work perfectly together, with the time, their personalities develop, he was the serious and her, surprisely becomes the prankster.

Later on another undercover assignment, He kissed her for the first time. She doesn't know what to do, or how react, "Please don't say you love me" she begs again... scared, that time, they're SO will kick them away. After a few drinks with her teammates, she started to feel different about him, and one of them was always teasing her for that, as like they always are together, the pranks of Victoria and Maria were worst and toughest. But they loves too much their friends and enjoy their teasing so much. One day the Karma will kick their asses. After a half failed undercover/ recovery mission, the Director decides to put all of them in a dance class, like a punishment. She starts the course of instruction, but tired after no one chance to dance with him, angrily drop dance and choose training. She became the best fighter and he the best operative asset in the agency.

They never be so close like that year, she was almost sure he will call for her to date soon, sometimes she was dreaming about those days, but that never happens, her heart falls apart when he dates a few times with Maria, she can't hate anyone of them, so she closes her eyes and tries to be happy for her friends.

One month later, he starts to ask her help in training, and every night they end all tired looking the stars in the gym's rooftop. He kisses her again one rainy night, she cried of happiness all the night long. In the next missions he changes his way to treat her, he goes so over protective, and more dangerous when someone tries to attack her. They always are together, and she wants to tell him "I love you" because she loves him, but she doesn't know how to tell him or express him that.

He spends Christmas in her house and makes her a beautiful necklace with a dove on it. She gives him a few Capitan America collectable cards and kiss him under the misteltoe every chance she have.

After the holidays, the director found some Intel about a traitor in their lines, all the classes was promoted to field Agents, and they set out to fight for their agency with honor. Both of them are the bests in their fields, always busy but always finding time to kiss each other under the stars.

Until the third mission alone. This time he was the responsable of the agents. And someone betrayed them. Before that situation she was Melinda, just a smart agent, a smiling girl, after Bahrain, she becomes The Cavalry, the best assassin in the agency. A cold woman who always was hiding her feelings. He give her all his support, and his love during that time, but she was broken." Please Don't say you love me" she begs him the day she was reassigned to another Continent, letting him alone for the first time in a lot of years.

The years came and in a desperate effort to avoid the loneliness She married by a long time friend, but he wasn't him. During that time, the old friends never came in touch and only seeing each other, two more times, for Agency business. She She is divorced two years later, and his start to date with a Chellist. He seems happy and she decides to not tell him how much she loves yet, because she was all destroyed, there's no more the old Melinda now. Agency put them working together again, but she choose stay inside the office and he always was in the field. How far where those days when they spend their nights together.

One day a 084 fall into the earth, with a exhiliated Norse God trying to recover the object. He quickly was send it to get it in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody that element, soon he meets the Asgardian and they begin a weird friendship. Some time afterward, the stepbrother of Thor, makes a terrible alliance with an Alien race, who wants the Tesseract and use it to control the Agency begins to reclute a team of super heroes to save the world ,and that give him the chance to know his childhood heroe Steve Rodgers, he wantss to tell her, but, they stay appart from the other.

Just before the bloody battle, she knows about his attack, and how his brave death makes all those different heroes act like a team, saving the earth at the end.

Her heart breaks totally, she lost her best and only friend, but most importantly, she lost the only men she truly loves, and cry for days regretting all the time they lost. She wishes to die, only to be able to see him again. She was ready to do it, when the Director calls her, saying how his new technique bring him to life again, her heart skips with was back, but he was different with her, a part of him was losted forever.

When a new Team was related, under the leadership of him, she can't deny the Director's orders to check him up, she sat like the B.U.S. driver, but soon, the adrenaline of the battle screams her name and she comes back to be a full time field agent. During the missions, they depart again to share a lot of their time, and the old long talks under the stars returned to their lives. She notices how her old friend was falling in love with her again, but later on all these years alone and being so cold, she forgets how to show his emotions, and every time they are alone, her heart skips a few beats every time he looks at her, and she was fighting between the need of run, and the need of kissing him again.

Flying to a mission, she remembers how the day she knows he was alive, she makes a promise, they had another chance to be together, to live together no matter what went on between them, they had another chance. And now, after the last undercover mission, they are alone in his office, she was scared, almost begging again "Please don't say you love me..." Because this time she was ready to say him I love you back...

"Melinda I need to tell you something"... He said looking at her eyes. And she panicked again.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Well here we go again, this is my first fic in this fandom so, if you want to read more, drop me a review, with pairing and a son for them, and if you're lucky, I'll give you a chapter.

Everything you can recognize belongs to Marvel and Joss Whedon, the rest is mine, hugs!.LunaA :)


	2. 2Talking to the moon

Talking to the moon. Bruno Mars.

XxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

He knows how the time in prison can make you feel.

She knows how felts loosing a part of yourself.

Both have to know how survive after all of this.

He was tired to be at that place, but he knows how much he deserved that loneliness. Beeing the rest of his life without her, was his punishment. He need to see her, see if she was alive, he can't want her forgive. But his heart needs it. Being there, make him notice all the things he lost, a weird family, a proud father, one smart sister, a scary step mom, and the two most importants things in his life: his best and only friend; the one he try to save throwing him up into the sea, hoping that damn metal thing can float, just like Jemma always said; and the only woman he loves.

What can he can want, if his life was made to kill?

And today, he was there, buried in the dark, totally alone with his guilt, pain and all the regrets. He runs like crazy hitting himself in the cement walls, trying to ease all the pain, and the warm memories about the past, but nothing works... the happiness stills there, screaming in his ears all the errors he made. Showing him all the things he lost.

He close his eyes, and sit against the wall, and it doesn't care if the electrical waves burn his back again, he need to feel that autoinflicted pain, to feel himself alive.

She remains in the darkness of her bunk, holding the tablet between her hands, watching him talking like every night. Sometimes; almost always; she ends crying with him, looking how a part of herself dies every day with him. Thinking of the day she found out he was the high level prisoner in the basement Vault, she was totally angry with Coulson and May, because they are acting like paranoid parents with her, she wasn't a small girl who needs to be protected!.

The day she finally can hack the internal feed system in the camera's room, her heart went into pieces when she looks at him the first time, totally broken, bleeding and bruised... sitting on the floor with his dark eyes fixed in the small roof's lamp, talking to the nothing. One part of her wants to kill him for the things he do to the team, for Fitz's wounds and Jemma's departure, for braking Coulson's faith. But the other, the strong one, wants... needs to forgive him, because that's real love does. She loves him, and she hates him for that. He was the first man she truly cares, he was her role model, her friend, her partner...

How much of his words were truthful?.

He was talking about her the first time she can hear him ...

"You're all I have" " Are you outside?" "I never lie to you Skye, not again"

She closes her eyes, attempting to not run after him, because he sounds like an abandoned child, begging for love, she knows he was...

"Did you hear me calling?" "I hope you're in the other side... I need you..."

Who am I trying to fool? She hates him now, it doesn't matter how bad he can feel... He lost the only light in his darkness... Skye becomes his entire world, and now he was only a sad psychopath who lost everything he loves. The day he tries to write her a letter, ends with him making an origami knife in an endeavor to kill himself.

She was looking him that day.

Her heart skips a few beats when she recognizes what he try to do. No. She always loses everything she loves in her life. Her parents, her foster parents, her friends... No, not this time. Her fate was in her hands this time.

She need to get a way to taking him out from that vault, and later, making them disappear. Because, when Coulson finds out her plan, he kill her, or worse, kill him, and any of those was a good alternative.

"I'm here Grant, just wait, I'm coming for you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Here's the next!

Sorry for the long delay...

Any idea for the rest of the story?

Thanks for the reviews and the follows, now, drop me a song and I'll throw you a chapter!

Hugs, LunaA.


	3. 3 Terrible things

Terrible things. Mayday Parade.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXX

Jemma Simmons stay at his side until he awakes from the induced coma three weeks ago. She constantly was telling him how knowing he was the greatest thing what happened in her life, how blessed she felt when he was assigned like her partner in this new team. When he wakes up, she knows, by the minute he look at her, she knows, something was broken inside of him.

Looking at him, all quiet and lost, she starts to remember all the moments they share, since the Academy until that terrible day. They become a single matter, one talk and the other completes the sentence without thinking, they cook together, they build fancy scientific little tricks, flying toys and wonderful devices to help their team. Until that day when both discover how the life can do terrible things to good people.

They trust in the wrong people, and now he was paying the price.

Every night she can relive that moment, in the bottom of the sea, just them, alone, bruised and ready to kick the bucket. And he, with his eternal scientific babble, found a way to scape, sadly, they only have one oxigen tank, one mask... and a single chance to live. And he choose her.

She always know he was deeply in love with her...she doesn't.

When he can't tell her how much he loves her, in a bravest act, he almost kisses her on the lips; the thing she avoids crying; he shows her the strongest of that feeling, giving her the chance to live on.

She was glad with that... but also, she don't want to end being the coward who lets a soldier behind, so... in the weakness of the moment, she drag him until the surface with her.

Every day he was worst and toughest... Sometimes he can't say a word or a sentence properly, her smart long friend was gone, this one only was a shield, an empty useless shell.

Few days later, Coulson cames to her with a mission.

She take the assignament without thinking, finally she can be free.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX

Thanks everyone for the reviews, electronical cookies for all!

Sadly nothing of this was mine, except all those you can't recognize, the rest belongs to Marvel and bla, bla, bla...

If my teacher was nice this week letting me go without homework, we read eachother on saturday.

All of you know what to do! (and no, I don't forget the rest of the songs, I'm using them slowly, to serve all my darkest purposes with this story) Hugs. LunaA.


	4. 4 Let her go

"Let her go" by Passenger.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXXXxxxXXXXXX

He spend his entire life letting go everything and everyone he loves.

First, he has to said goodbye to his father like a thousend times when he was growing up in the hard life of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's son. Ironically, he ends being an Agent too.

It was early in the Academy when he set up his first belonging place, and his first someone to belong.

Melinda May was the first Agent in everything, top of the list always, and he was the geeky one, the tactical smartass. When they start to operate together, he feels like the sun was finally on his life, that girl was a challenge, but for him, she was a friend, a teacher and later, the best partner in life. Their first kiss was an urge, and he freaks out like a child, avoiding her for days. Until their common friends tease them without mercy, she was scared and her best friends never let her alone, so he keeps drinking, trying to blank out the impulse to kiss her again. Maria Hill was the one who deals with his drunken ass the night and the morning afterward. She becames a loyal friend guarding his secret. He was in love with his best friend.

Ten Cadets with a humongous hangover, wasn't the best squad. Thus, they never know how, but the mission was an epic disaster, and they end being punished, as like they love the time together, all their SO put them into a dance class... Damn Victoria... she never let him dance with Mel, and a few days later, she drops the class and choose training. His heart stops every time she was close to, but he needs her close, and being with her, makes him act like a stupid... and Maria loves teasing him with that. Tired to see their friends, loving each other, but being apart, she starts to fake dates with him, straining to put May jealous, but that doesn't work, the stubborn Asian, just let them be.

A freaking bully cames to the Academy that year, and his best toy was Cadet Coulson, following Maria's advice, he ask May for help in training.

They end every night in the rooftop, looking at the stars, just like his parents do... and he finally understands his father's words "One day Phillip, one day you'll get your own star..." Mel was.

One night, he finally kisses her under the rainwater. She looks so beautyful. After that day born in him, the instinct to protect her to all costs. Christmas becames a happy holiday againg the year he stay in her mother's home... those two weeks where hell to him, missing her warm body next to him every night.

After that, the real hell falls over them, they finally became Field Agents under the worst circumstances... the work keeps them away for days, only granting them time to kiss each other and no more. One mission at his charge change their lifes forever. They were played for people on their own teams, a set of good Agents die that night in Bahrain... included his Mel. He told her the same words his mother said to his father after his last mission, they work, but one part of his lover was totally gone. That was the first time he let her go.

She was asigned to the far team. That's the second. Why love always come slow, and goes so fast?

With the years, their common friends became high rank Agents in the organization, so was he.

He drunk himself to oblivion when the news got to America, Melinda was married. Why everithing he touches surely dies?

Long time later, he was dating with a rescued Chellist, the poor girl was haunted for a psycho gifted man. By the end, he has to let her go too, when an incredible chain of effects came to the land, he knows superheroes, and fight with and for them, ending with his own dead. When he feel the Asgardian sword/stick hurting his body, Melinda was in his mind, her name was his last word.

He wakes up, not knowing where he was, or the time has past, but with one thing in his mind... find her. The destiny plays on his side this time, Fury sends her to work with him once more. They reunite a weird circle of misfits Agents. Two Scientist with no social abilities, one mercenary in suit and a kidnapped hacktivist, one plane and a lot of bad fortune.

During the first missions May stay in her "Cavalry" mood, only answering the things she has to do, but one day was enough for her, she asks for the field again... and slowly she start to be the old Mel again, with pranks and all, the toothpaste in the bathroom, the shaving cream on the hands, and the soap dishes in the shampoo.

The devil cames to them again, with the old enemy's face: H.Y.D.R.A.

He let her go again, and as usual, he regrets that a few minutes after.

She got back, with incredible information. Long short story: he was the one behind and against the project who bring him back to life at the end. That day he knows... his time was short, and his clock was ticking for an end, soon.

He see what the GH-325 can do in people; saving him and Skye; and turning them nuts like Garret.

Days later, when the only members of his destroyed team being forced to live in the shadows, he knows, by the minute he starts to crave the walls with an unknown language, he knows, the end was near. Looking at her, all worried every time a new episode happened, he knows, he'll need to let her go again.

After an undercover mission, he ask her; in a moment of weakness; for her help when the end comes to him... she agrees, but after all those years, he knows her well... She won't do it. Because the single thaugt about his death was killing her. And then he goes undercover too, only to find the one who can.

The next day, he calls her to his office to introduce her a new member of their growing team: Alicia Blythe, a sweet girl with long dark hair, white skin, smart eyes... and a lot of secrets behind her. May welcomed her. And he knows, like always knows, she doesn't trust the young woman.

Minutes later, Blythe was gone and he finally say:

"Melinda, I need to tell you something" she panicked, he knows.

"Yes..." she said looking at him.

"I'm tired of being pretending... you and I know, my time is in the end"

"Don't say that!" She screams.

"But is the truth, we can't deny this anymore, " she starts to cry in that moment " And I'm tired to let you go... I can't do it any longer"

"What?"

"Let me finish, please, " he said, placing his index finger against her lips, " I know this is selfish... but I need you... I can't offer you a future"

"We only have today" she wishpear.

"Just today" he answer, kissing her in the lips finally. He still has a lot of things to tell her, but, their kiss goes deeper, and the words go away.

Later that nigh, holding her against his body. He makes a promise, if he only can have the present to live for, all their days will be the best. He'll hand her sweet memories, to hold on, for the darkest days after he was gone.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX

So... ( not, that one hidden behind the wall, it wasn't me)

Throw me a review, and I'll give you a chapter.

Next song : Say something. Hugs. LunaA.


	5. 5 Say Something

Say something. A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera

XXXXxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxXXXX

"Say something" Leo Fitz thought just a second after he wakes up in the medical ward, Jemma looks so scared and pale sitting next to him, but she remains in silence.

The next day, and the next later, a bunch of doctors come and goes out of his room... but no one told him what was bad... slowly he can move his sore body across the small room. The day he tries to talk with Simmons, he knows, something was very bad in him... every word he tries to say, sounds great in his head, but for some reason, those words can't be talked, and that was frustrating him a lot.

He can't talk, but he wasn't deaf... he can hear the entire team whispering between them, thinking he was sleeping, but he wasn't.

When finally they can come back to the new base, he was scared... the place was huge, and he feel so small, having the weight of the world over his shoulders... only thinking of her, but she was far, always in meetings, always working. And one day, she only kisses him in the head telling him she was going to visit her parents. He wants to go with her, follow her to the end of the world, but she goes alone.

He was getting worse every day after her departure, always babbling to himself. Until the day he understands the truth, Jemma was gone because he loves her, and she doesn't.

That night, she calls him, and he tries to tell her how much he loves her again, but the right words never came to his mouth... "Say something" he begs at her silence, she cries, but nothing more.

After the call was cut, he cries for the first time in a lot, he was hurt, his pride shattered, and his heart completely broken. She was the one he loves, and now he was saying her goodbye...

What he can give her, if he was useless?

In the past, he was the best specialist in his work... but now, the Aphasia makes him expendable... every time he tries to fix something, everything ends in an epic disaster, the team was giving up on him...

After that day, he stays in silence, walking like a zombie for the playground, hiding himself in the darkness of the isolated lab doing nothing, but trying to look like he was. Constantly remembering the last time he was... him, in that freaking pod at the bottom of the ocean, reliving that single time he had the courage to tell Jemma how he felt, regretting all those kisses he wants to gave her, all those "I love you, " he wishes to tell her... but he was a coward after all, and his unique bravery act, let him in the way he was now. He recognizes it was Ward's fault, but something inside of him was telling him the opposite.

Two months later, Jemma's replacement comes to the lab, searching for him... and he ignores her. But her damn dog, Kala, always was with him... every step he walks, the black and white ball of fur was behind him, wagging her tail just for him.

Alicia was a smart woman, who never treat him like a stupid like the rest of the team. The first thing she said to him was "I need your help, that's why I'm here", he was dying for asking her why... why this weird woman was asking him things like he wasn't sick? Why she always was making him eat and eating at his side... but his pride was the only thing he has now. He was a useless piece of flesh, why someone would need him for something?.

At the same time, that girl was a walking question for him... her face was familiar to him, and her name was... he knows her... but he can't remember from where. She was singing almost the entire day, with the other dog Matilda next to her...

Why the life was like that now? Why?

He wants Jemma working next to him, not this quiet smiling woman. He needs to talk with his old partner, not a freaking dog who loves bite his hand and lick him in the face. He has to be the old Fitz, not this man from today... what he can do?

If the first person who give up with him... was himself?

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxx

Hello everyone, sorry for the long delay, but real life was a mess, I'm in the end of my classes now, so homework is a b*** and if you add a cycle of conferences for training to be a Reading Promoter in my city is a big mess! I'm so happy, but so busy.

Hope the next don't take so long to be here ok?

Thank you for the reviews and the favs! Hugs, LunaA.


	6. I dreamed a dream

I dreamed a dream. Glee cast version.

The life was never easy for people like Alicia. Her life starts with a mother, who doesn't want to know anything about a crying kid, so the girl was dropped outside of a hospital when she was two months old. The Foster care system took her, and make her jump and jump from house to house for the first ten years of her life. Until the Morris took her for the final time. She knows how felt be loved and appreciated, she has a great deal of things planned, a lot of dreams... but a drunken driver kill her parents one day, just before her birthday.

Her crazy life start few months later, living in the streets was the best and the worst experience in her lifetime. Until she stops in a Juvie. One man finds her there, she hears the crazy rumor about him, a helper who was saving children lost like her, giving them the chance to be redeemed. She called for the chance in the first sight. Stopping at one boarding, medical school. Alicia was the first of her class, delivering an early graduation, there was the first time she was grateful for her photographic memory.

Two years afterwards, she starts her training in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Academy, being the third youngest cadet attending the Science Academy, the others are one Biochemist and one Engineer but she never had the chance to know them personally. She was asignated it to the Medical Division.

The life wasn't easy so far, being the smartest of the class never ends well, so, without friends, she took every class she can. Alicia becomes a Criptologyst, Graphologyst, Medical Surgeon and Behavior Analyst. It was because of this specialty Nick Fury he chooses her to draw the first selection for the Avengers Initiative project.

Months after, she sent it to analyze one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. legends, Mr. Phillip Coulson. He was in New Mexico searching for one 0-8-4, and the Norse God behind that object. She has to do what the man who save her orders, but, The Destructor sent to kill the God, hurt her and a set of people in the small town, turning all of them in collateral damages. With every second around this blue eyed man, her mission was more and more compromised, but she stands strong, now she bears a debt of honor with the suited man, and she knows, he'll never forget what he does for her.

The life goes on, with all the hard times, by the end, she has a job, a house, two dogs and a human being to love. Hameed was the best physical therapist in the entire Academy, and loves her, because of herself. But their happiness didn't last long, because the tigers come at night, with their voices soft as thunders, screaming to the world how they are out of the dark, ripping apart the safety of her home.

Alicia listen Hameed's words every day, before work, until that day. He was in the Triskelion for an evaluation, when the place was taken for Hydra's agents. One of them shoots him in the head when her lover stands for his Agency, he was a man of honor, he survives and dies for S.H.I.E.L.D.

That day she knows the truth, and Fury let her a last commission to do. The director dies two days later. And also her dreams... well, not every dream you had can be reallity.

With the Agency in the shadows, and the bad guys in the light, she keeps waiting until the truth was known, she acts for two men who save her life: one of them goes and turn back from the death, the other... she hopes the death was his end. She lives in the freaking waiting for that call, because she recognizes that call will come to her, searching for that payment, nobody knows why and how Phillip Coulson saves her life with Tony Stark's help, and no one will know it.

That call came at night, two months ago from now, and she was here, without ask, because her pride. Today she was inside this place, underground, acting, playing a role. So different of the dreams she has one day, holding out in the hall, watching how her only friend was going nuts every day locked in the basement Vault D, and the other... he brings her with a mission, so different from what she did in the past, the only one mission she doesn't want to do. But, real life was killed the dream she dreamed.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxx

Well, hello everyone! I know is being a While since the last chapter, but as usual, real life was a mess. Gladly, here we're, presenting the first original character in this story, hope you like her. Hugs LunaA.


	7. 7 The sound of the silence

* The sound of the silence. Paul Simons and Garfunkel*

Silence, old friend... Where are you? Why you leave me like the rest?

Three men in different rooms had the same thought in the middle of the night, all of them are missing a girl:The youngest was missing the girl he loves, but she was gone. The other remember the girl who loves him, but he hurt her a lot. The oldest needs the woman he loves to help him to keep the demons away, but his girl was searching the girl was lost, and the broken one was avoiding the man inside the vault.

The symbols behind his eyelids burn his brain like the hell himself, and the silence in his room hurt him more, his shaky hands make him draw things unknown, letters from the space, languages who nobody talks, sounds built of silence, driving him crazy.

"Why do you want to put him out from the Vault?" Coulson asks growling Tuesday morning.

"Why do you need him captive like some Sick animal?" She answered looking at him all serious .

"Because He's a traitor, a dangerous traitor?"

"Really Phillip? That's your excuse?"

"Why do you want him out?" he asked again, this one will be the third time they talk about the same theme in the last two months.

"I told you before, He's not an animal, and if you keep him there for another month, you better start to build him a coffin..."

"Who's asking this, the friend or the Doctor, Alicia?"

"Both" she answer knowing he'll upset in seconds.

"That's unacceptable" he answer back furious like hell

"Why did you ask my opinion, then Phillip? If you'll ignore me, why did you bring me here?"

"You know why..."

"Hell, I did! So Mr. Selfish , why are you making me analyze your team then?"

"You... you..."

"Shut the hell up, and roll your sleeve, you need another test"

"Fine!" he bark later she was labeling the samples.

"So, your last episode was?" she asks in her Doctor mode holding her note pad.

"Two weeks ago" he answers

"Phillip..." She said looking at him in silence.

"Last Sunday" He lie and she gives him an angry look, bad, he thinks.

"Phillip...!"

"Three days ago" damn walking-talking lie detector.

"Her absence makes you sick, Don't you?"

"Her?, What are you talking about?"

"Really? Maybe the others are so busy with their own problems Director, but you bring me here to watch you closely, so... Did you really think I'll ignore all those small touches, low voice talkings, and the noises from your bunk?" He turned all red "It's Ok, your secret is safe with me"

"What do you want in change Alicia?"

"You already know..."

"Fine, but you'll have to explain that to the girls"

"When they came back, I'll "

"Fine!"

"Any news about your lost agent?"

"No, looks like Simmons was banished from the earth" the sadness was evident in his voice, "How was Fitz these days?"

"Better, he was talking more, but not to the humans, sadly"

"Your dog is helping him a lot"

"Yeah, Kala is a great Therapy Dog, she makes a bridge between him and the exterior"

"Sure she does!"

"The bad thing is, you give her your hand, and she bites your feet at the same time"

"Let he discovered that Ali, he needs friends, and she needs him" he said before jumping down from the gurney and getting out from the room.

By the next morning, just like she orders, the prisoner can be out, and two days later, Ward was sick, like really sick. For the next three days, he needs electrolytes for the fever, antibiotics for the infection and a new place to sleep. Slowly he came conscious again and start to eat by himself. Fitz was always watching him with the D.W.A.R.F.S.

"Is nice to see you in one piece"

"Its nice to see you alive"

"Why you don't let me die Dorothy?"

"How can I TikTok?, You're my friend, my only friend..."

"I'm a monster"

"Me too robot"

"I don't deserve to be here!"

"Why?"

"I hurt them Alicia, I broke Skye's heart, I hurt May, I betray Coulson, and I kill Fitz and Simmons"

"They're not dead!" she said, but he can't hear her, he was having another panic attack.

Darkness just like when he was in the closet in his house, crying after a big "Mommy love treatment", blood running free in his back. Just like darkness in the woods after Garret drops him there, alone the first night. Darkness just like cancer, growing inside of him, until she becomes his only light. Now the darkness was eating him alive because he trust in the wrong man. Outside, Fitz was listening, after all this time Ward still has regrets... why he can? After all, he was a cold blooded assassin or Jemma was wrong with that too?

*They're not dead* Alicia signed to Grant several minutes later

*They're I throw them down to the ocean* his answer back

*They survive TikTok*

*Why are you here?*

*The girl goes to an undercover mission, so Phillip brings me here, and Fitz is outside with Matilda and Kala*

*I hurt him a lot*

*Why did you do it?* Alicia signed to him, ignoring Fitz in the door.

*Garret... I do it because of him, I try to put them safe, or he will make me kill them... You know how was him, and the things he loved to do* She look at the Ingeneer.

*They didn't know him Ward, they didn't know... with Garret's orders we don't have choice*

*He told me that... he looked me in the eyes... But I don't have any choice*

"I know that now" Fitz say loud and clear, using his voice for the first time in months.

"Can you forgive me?" Ward asks almost crying again.

"I don't know yet" Fitz answer slowly " But I'll try"

"I'll understand if you can't"

"TikTok has a heart?" Fitz says smiling

"Wait a minute, you can sign?" *My best friend was deaf, so, yes, and I read him the book when we have 12*

"TikTok has one" Ward answer, smiling sadly "But he makes a mess with her"

"Her? Tall, brunette, bad temper and always talking..."

"Very funny Dorothy... very funny" he answers.

*You're not in Kansas anymore*

"Not, we don't" Alicia says to the boys with a smile.

It was midnight past when Alicia and Fitz finally let Ward 's room, and walk quietly to the lab.

"You said, when you.." he says " You ne... ne.. need me, why?"

"I do!"

"I'm useless A... A... Ali...A..."

"Call me Ali, and you don't. You're smart"

"Too da... da... damaged here" he taps his head.

"No! Fitz, you're more than a damaged brain. You're smart, your brain still works"

"No, he don't, can't talk... good"

"But you know how make us understand you, you need to learn to communicate with us again, you know how"

"How?"

"Imaginary Library"

"What?"

"Your brain is the same, but the bridge between him and your mouth was broken Leo, but you know how rebuild that again. All your knowledge was there, and he comes to you when you need him"

"How ?"

"Why are you signing to us?"

*Because I need to say things to you*

"There's the key word, you need Leo, you NEED to talk, but you can't, so, your brain remembers how to sign, and make you sign. Please let me help you"

"How?"

"I can design some therapy for you, to help you to talk properly again"

"Talk?"

"I can sign, but the others don't"

*I understand, so you help me and I have to help you?*

"If you want"

*Why did you need me, and why are you here?*

"Take a sit friend, this will be a very long night"...

The story freaks out Fitz, but now, he was ready to start again, maybe it wasn't too late to fight for the team, perhaps Jemma was giving up on him, but Ali brings him some hope, and, maybe when Jemma comes back, she can see him like the old himself... just maybe... The silence, the darkness and the fear can give him a second chance, he can be a word again, not the sad useless sound of the silence of a broken man.


	8. 8 Autumn Leaves Richard Clayderman

Autumn Leaves. Richard Clayderman.

The week starts with a humongous mess, the dogs find the way to unlock the cupboard making a disaster inside, all would have been well, if those two had not eaten Coulson's Twinkies, but they did it, so the assault ends with both flurry girls locked in the cargo bay, one director so pissed off and everyone laughing like mad behind the Director 's back.

Two days afterwards, some encrypted signal makes the Playground burst of joy, the Quinjet was coming back home, but sadly they don't have Simmons with them. When the plane finally was back Coulson was the most happy, having May in home, and Skye safe at their side, he can breath in peace.

For the next hours all the agents had to blend in to the Medical ward for the monthly check up. The two girls take out her guns out when they see Grant out of the Vault, the poor one just smiles sadly and Fitz quickly guide him back to the basement without to say any word. Both girls try to avoid the checkup, but one single word from the Director makes them blend in.

Three big bruises, one broken rib, few nasty scars and a very bad temper are May's results, nothing than vitamins , regular food and a lot of rest can't cure. Skye was another story... cuts, bruises, old scars, tons of angry thoughts and no intentions to heal. After the blood samples, the girl skips the medicines, and run directly to the gym, to throw out her frustrations.

By night Alicia starts to register the new data on every file, and later she tries to isolate the GH-325 particle in Coulson's and Skye's fresh samples of blood. She wasn't surprised with the results, the amount of particles in every sample fluctuate and in Skye's case, always linked to her frame of mind. This time, with some luck Ali can start the new amount of analysis, with Simmons's old toys and Fitz's help maybe, just maybe, she can find a "cure", because she knows they are running against time.

Inside the Vault, Grant was playing with Matilda 's orange ball throwing the item against the wall. The dog was in the small bed, curling her tail over her face and nose, keeping herself warm in a typical Husky pose. Since the day Alicia has introduced the dogs to them, Matilda adopt him and Kala makes the same with Fitz. For Ward, seeing the scientist with 27.5 inches of Bernese Cattle dog behind him all the time, always playing and jumping trying to chew the D.W.A.R.F.S or his tablet, always make him laugh.

"Did you imagine she can forgive me Matty?" one angry growl was her answer " Ok, Miss Matilda, sorry, " he laugh, she hates the nicknames, " Did you think she can forgive me? Simply, why she has to, right? I was a monster, a murderer, " he said almost crying, like every time he thinks of her."Did you see her? She was more beautiful than I remember, her hair was longer and more curly... but her eyes... Matilda, there's something dark in her gorgeous eyes, and that was because of me. And her arms, looks like May was training her a lot, but she was hurting herself too, I can see that, and I'm worried..." he throws the ball angrily, never in his life he experiences so much frustration, and the ten who turn him worst was, he feels that because one single woman.

Upstairs in the fourth room on the right hall, Skye hijack the feed system like she acts when she was awake at that time, and like always he was talking about her, how much of that words are true?, the anger burst again on her, why? Why he always was in her mind confusing everything, why? Why after all those days far from him, she was missing him like the very first day. Skye let her tablet in the Gym 's floor and punches the black bag until her knuckles are covered in blood, until she feels like every bone in her body aches in pain, but nothing can calm her wrath, how that can be, if the person who she most hate in the world, was herself.

The darkness of the night helps him to conceal the terror running freely in his veins, but the sweat on his face betray him, and the quiet noises, screaming in his throat transformed him in the same prisoner, the same lost person, the one who needs her to feel himself human.

Her body aches with every movement at her side, but like she already knows, he has those nightmares again, the soothing movements of her hand on the side of his face help him to get calm, slowly she dried the sweat over his temples and calling his name sweetly helps him to be awake.

"Hi"she said smiling sleepy.

"Hi, did I wake you up again?" she stay in silence "Sorry!"

"Don't worry" she smiles "Did you miss me?"

"Too much, please never go away for so long" he begs with a sad funny face

"Dumbass" they laugh, but he was right, she misses him so much too and that physically hurts her.

"I love you Melinda May" he wishper getting more closer to her "I always love you since the very first day"

"I know Phillip, I..." She try to say the same, but for some reason she can't say the words.

"Hey, It's OK, I know that too" he said kissing her slowly, she smiles against his lips.

A few minutes later, all the pain in her body was replaced by joyful sensations making her forget her fears and remorses, maybe, having him so tight goes against her medical orders, but right now, she needs him all body and soul, because she needs to love him, to feel herself alive as well.

The sun was rising outside, the morning, looks happier for everyone, but not for her, today was another day to hate, another day to fight against the rage inside , against that need to kill that man with her bare hands, another day to hate Phillip just a bit, because when he kill him, he took that right to her. Today was another day hating the same date, another anniversary without him. Alicia cries herself the first hours of the day, and later, acts like nothing happen. She gets up slowly like she usually does, feed the dogs and later, she took them to walk around the Playground, checking everything, just in case. Since the last security violation attempt they're walking on eggshells, avoiding almost every contact with the exterior world.

Matilda was the only one capable to exteriorize her pain, acting like she knows the exact date, she sits in front of the door in the cargo bay, waiting, crying softly, growling sadly... who knows, she has all the right in the world to miss her human father after all...

Coulson surprise Alicia with a small ceremony, all of them; except Skye; had lost someone inside the Triskelion, they write their names in paper sheets, pray for them and talk about them, remembering the small things their friends do when they're alive. Ward and Alicia thought on Eve, Diana, Giles, Jack, Liam, Rose... all their young and beloved friends.

Coulson remembers Mark, Hanna, Ivy, Robbie, Carl and Hameed, all loyal Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Both dogs howl sadly when every name was named, the crying sound brakes Alicia entirely, for everyone; except Grant; that was the first time they see the rude and silent doctor express something.

Everyone goes in silence to their bunks after that.

Four weeks later.

Like every day, when no one was around, Ward and Ali are sitting inside the Vault and chat about their past, but this time, someone was also hiding in the dark, listening to the things they talk, that shadow was ready to attack, a few hours later, the poor doctor was the one who met all her rage, when one hard slap throws her to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Hello everyone!

As usual, drop me a review and I'll write a new chapter!

Or at least let me a smiley face to know if someone still reads this ok?


	9. Chapter 9 Forgotten in time Piano melody

Chapter 9. Forgotten in time, Piano melody #4 by Eyes Half Closed.

Subject: Coulson, Phillip James. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. , Active Field Agent.

Clinical condition: Same numbers of particles per blood cells, no changes in internal organs over the last, no bleedings, no inexplicable pains. No sleep walking, no need to harm himself. Hypergraphia in normal stage, yet. No episodes of rage. Last episode three days ago, waiting for the next.

Psychological Condition: Hard to interpret after the subject post death experience, the subject avoids all questions around that topic. His status goes close to total insanity, but Agent May's presence acts like a stabilizer on his condition.

Status. Orange flag.

Special Notes: Under vigilance for future changes.

Subject: May, Melinda Quiaolian. Active Field Agent, Deputy Director.

Clinical condition: After a few days of bed rest, and medical treatment all her external injuries are completely healed. No signs of any hurtful sequels. After a new test, it was impossible found signs of any broken bones or any old scars, this medical staff can conclude the old medical files of Agent May are lost or her diagnosis was wrong since the beginning.

Psychological Condition: Tendency to not exteriors her feelings, makes her an easy target to panic attacks or deep depression stages. Always denied of the subject.

Last Checkup: Three days ago. Required for the Agent herself.

Status: Red flag.

Special Notes: Under strict eye to eye vigilance, searching for possible modifications in her behavior. GH-325 small particles are presents in her blood. No field missions until fully diagnosis.

Subject. Skye, Active Field Agent.

Clinical Condition: High levels of Particles in her blood samples, the numbers going up.

Sleep Walking level two, tend to harm herself with every episode. Based on the combat injuries on her hands, the physical self- punishment is getting worse, and the rage stage is taking control.

X-rays show two broken ribs minimal, and few more bones ready to break.

Eyes and skin start to shows sleep deprivation signs.

Psychological Condition: Signs of hallucinations, panic or anxiety attacks, all consequences of sleep deprivations. Subject refuses all treatments and examinations.

Last Checkup: Two hours ago. Thanks to the Body scanner in the Lab's door. Agent Fitz idea.

Status: Red flag.

Special Notes: Under deep vigilance, GPS tracker under her skin, without notice, hope that status stays that way, Subject shows high tendency to get aggressive at the mention of Prisoner Grant Ward. Risk evaluation deteriorated by sleep deprivation. Would recommend suspension from high-risk missions until new order.

Subject: Ward, Grant Douglas. Not Active Field Agent. Specialist.

Clinical Condition: Good global healt, his body is healing slowly, not signs of scar tissue in his lungs or any sequels of his last encounter with death. No changes in number of scars (old ones counted), the fresh ones had the signs of being self inflicted during his captivity, fresh skull fracture looks better than last checkup, his memory is full recovery and his confidence outside of his Vault-safe place is getting better for small periods of time. The close contact with the Therapy dog "Matilda" is showing results as we expect. The subject shows true signs of sorrow after his guilt, acceptance of the Fitz and Simmons incident into the Medical Pod.

Psycological Condition : Isolate status agravate the subject's weak mental state.

Last Checkup: Three days ago. No changes.

Status: Yellow flag.

Special Notes: Subject shows extreme amounts of anxiety when his old teammates are in the same room (same response at this situation, old files, ages 5-10 Ward's Camp House incident. Ages 15-18, woods incident). Name or close presence of Agent Skye triggers guilt, unhappiness and anxiety issues, which probably cause self-inflicted new injuries..

Ordering new living arrangements to the subject, human interaction and more physical activities.

Subject: Fitz, Leopold. Ingeneer, not Active Field Agent.

Clinical Condition: Since the Arrival of this medical staff, the subject has shown hard sequels of brain oxygen deprivation, aphasia and absence of communicative skills, tend to isolation among other conditions, involuntary hand spasms included. Non signs of health issues. Later a few hard encounters with the medical staff during the first weeks, the subject develops some confidence, and the staff assigned Therapy Dog "Kala" to his company. The interaction with the dog helps the subject to interact more with the exterior world, also, Prisoner Ward's company helps both subjects to accept their new realities.

Psychological Condition: Subject shows high rank of recovery after the execution of the new communicate code, which includes ASL and specifically the design of technical alphabets and computer programs. No signs of hallucinations recently.

Last Checkup: One week ago. Small changes in communicative skills.

Status: Green flag.

Special notes: Slowly taking back the ASL system, the subject starts to speak with more security. Recommend first field mission.

Alicia took the files, and slowly walks to Coulson's office, at this point she only can wait for the upcoming storm.

"Can I come in Director?"

"Hello, of course Agent Blythe, Melinda was going out right now" both women share an "I know" look and the doctor comes in.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I have all the medical files with me, so who goes first?"

"Me"

"Ok, well, you are fine, but as you know, you can be worst, so, the same recommendations"

"I hate that, you know?"

"Yeah, " she answers back, "Well, suck that up... you don't have any option" he growls angrily.

"What about Mel?"

"She's better."

"Great, she can do her Tai Chi now?"

"Yes, she can... she's driving you crazy?"

"You don't have an idea!" The joyful smile on the Director's face makes the girl laugh hardly.

"Agent Fitz is getting better too, he was ready for his first mission, maybe not alone, but he's ready"

"Fine"

"Now, you have to read this" she said, giving him Ward's medical file.

A few minutes later, she sees how the micro expressions on Coulson's face, changes from surprise to rage.

"Don't look me like that Phillip! You bring me here to take care of your team!"

"Yes, but this..." He said throwing the file to the ground, seconds later they start to scream at each other like two pair of mad persons, just like in the old times. The stubbornness in her slightly rivals with his, and with the time, only gets worst in both.

"I told you this like a thousend times before, if you don't want to hear what I have to said, don't ask me anything then!"

"Agent Blythe don't..."

"Don't what director? I can't told you the truth? Guess what else? I have to! And I will, because I can't watch my friends going to that state, I can't stay doing nothing..."

"You..."

"What? I have to run and pack my things? Because I gladly will do it, and you will need to obligate someone else to do THAT thing, right?"

" What thing?" May asks entering in the room " You two are doing a lot of noise" she said closing the door behind her, walking close to Coulson, grabbing his hand.

"Nothing Mel" He said suddenly calmly. As like Alicia knows, the female Agent acts like a rock for the Director, making her smile.

"Just go out, before I do something I'll regret"

"I'm happy to complain" You coward... she thinks.

"Alicia!"

"Yeah, I know! Bye."

"Hey, wait" He begs.

"What now?"

"Do the things you have to do, but if doesn't works.."

"Yeah, I know, will be my fault... See ya!" She answers, looking at the smiling couple.

By night, giving the news for Grant, trigger a new terror attack; as she expects; and the firm negative on the boy, no-one want him upstairs, the only one he needs to need him, hates him too much to having him close. Yeah, like always, real life sucks.

The first week of hell, ends like their first night together, nearly twenty years ago, the only difference was, they aren't in a lonely woods... but the feeling was the same... only Alicia and Grant in the middle of nowhere, with their shared fears like company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX,,XxxxxxXXXXX

So, hello again, Hope this piano part likes To you all, getting closer to the real thing here!

Sending all of you a hug, and as usual, drop me a review and I'll drop you a new chapter. LunaA.


	10. I had a dream Westlife

Chapter 10. I have a dream by Westlife.

Why the grown up can't notices the little changes in life?

Why they can't see when the weather is shifting? Or when the smiles are gone? When the worried frowns took away the fun?

They establish their life so complicated, so much, and later, they look above the sky and asks, How God can make them that?

Straight off, they live in a saddest time, when all the material things are important, luxury cars, advanced gadgets, fancy parties... and they forget the important things, things like talk face to face, share food, read in a high voice to the others, things like friendship, fun, respect, acceptance and love.

Agents.

It's amazing how the Agents are blind to the others, how they can't detect the sadness in the girl who spends her time in the gym? The hurtful punches, trying to mask the fear with her rage, or the hours she spends crying alone in there, the silent screams for the nightmares every time she can sleep, how tired she looks, how lonely she was? She spends virtually the entire night looking the small screen in her hands, watching him, alone in the dark, missing her too.

Or the other, the Kala's boy. Always was alone, looking to the empty bunk, or the lonely place in the dinner table, her abscence in the lab. Even if he smiles more, the sadness is deep in his core. He talks, but most of the times, he was speaking with her ghost chasing his fingers, waiting for her answers. Speaking to the dog, and he doesn't know how much she desires to answer him, but she can't, and when she can, it's him the one who doesn't notice. Kala is special too, Alicia use to say, she can noticed the people's feelings, when they're sad, Kala goes and sit next to them, placing her head on their lap. Or if they're angry, she passes on to them her baby doll, to make them smile. If they don't want to play, the dog tackles them to the floor and sits over them until they begin to tickle her while she licked their faces.

Dad will be proud of Alicia's work with her, who can know how that lonely and hurt girl, can be a trainer as well. But, hey! she learn everything from Dad, so, she has to be amazing like him. I remember that time, just dad and myself, until he bring her home with us, Alicia was so fragile those days, she can't talk or walk for months. Dad sing to her every night :

*I had a dream, a song to sing,to help me cope, with everything.

If you see the magic of a fairy tale, you can take the future even if you fail...

I believe in angels, something good in everything I see... I believe in angels*

The day she sing with him for the first time, he knows. No matter what went on in her later life, she always will be strong. And then, he passes, and she forgets the rest of the song, but I know, one day, she will be ready for it...

*When I know the time is right for me, I'll cross the stream... I have a dream*

In Ali's case, is worst, she has to be the one, who keep them all together, and they doesn't know her personal hell. No one can see how much she cries every night, how desperate she was because she can't discover, that cure they need. The bags under her eyes are going bigger after every exam she does to them, merely most of May. The agent was sick and Ali can't know why!

The doctor doesn't sleep much too, every time she wakes up, unconsciously she searches for Hameed's body next to her's, his brown eyes, his warm smile, his strong hands caressing her body with delicate touches. I've missed her voice so much.

Why can nobody see that? They were all in the same place. How they can't noticed the clothes she wears, the shoes she has, that little swing every time whe walks. Yesterday we heard the song she used to sing... I know she lost her dreams, but I don't, not yet.

Or my boy Ward, standing in the dark, struggling against the memories of his past, the loneliness he has to leave, stuck with a family who treat him like an outsider, who beats him because he wasn't "one of them", the horrible time inside the Juvie until Garret took him out. And afterwards, his savior turns in another executor letting him alone in the woods, without food or clothes. Grant want to died, but a girl gives him hope, she was small and young, but she talks like an adult, she promised never forget him. With the days come, she gives him food and shows him the way to the small town, so, when the girl can't give him her help, he can steal clothes and things to survive there. One month after a brown dog comes to him, he named him Buddy, that dog was the second one who Grant truly loves; but before sending him to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Garret decide he has to kill the pet. That suposse to be his first murder, but Ward can't do it; love was his weakness, and always will.

Ward never stops to think on the girl; He told me; he track her through the years, her life was horrible, just like his, finally he find her inside a girls's Juvie. Garret goes for her, taking her in. Once they're together, they hold their secret. With that man you can't have friends, family or love, in the end, that's not a life.

And today, because of Garret he was here, alone, because of him, he was a prisoner, because of him, Grant didn't want to live.

They don't think we noticed, but we did, this week was living hell, screams and fights everywhere, the leader blamed us again for the missing food, if he was smart he can smell the vanilla scent in his woman partner, only he wasn't. If he can pay attention to the residual of his team he will see how much tired they are, how pale Alicia and May are, how skinny Ward was or how quiet Skye is now, but poor man, he was so busy hiding to the people, all the crazy drawings in every basement wall, the cuts on his hands, and the saddest reports. How he can told them, since months ago, their beloved Agent is in the missing people report... How can he broke his family's heart?

Yesterday the girl and Ward had another fight.

We're playing and later, he was attempting to find my ball, and she panicked because he was on the rooftop. She calls his name and he comes down in a hurry, only to find her crying and screaming, she strikes him in the face once he was close, she kicks him in the leg, and ends punching him in the chest again. He hugs her hard, against her will, and she fights trying to be free again, but he can't let her go, she was so tired and he was frightened off, he holds her against his chest and they fall to the floor, minutes later he was scared and amazed, Skye was fast asleep on him.

Wretched girl, she looks like Alicia when dad has never come back home.

When the girl wakes up, several hours later, she can't remember where she was, or why she wakes up on the sofa, but she was happy, and ends her day playing with the flying disc and Kala.

The next two days go on in the same direction, until Saturday, we didn't know how or why, but the Leader gives the order: everyone has to be outside by two o'clock. My boy Ward has another crisis before Ali put us in the Van. Skye was nervous for being in the same place with him in the back seat. In the front, Kala's boy, was so excited, babbling about the things he wishes to buy in some stores. The two adults just look for the young ones in silence, maybe wondering if this was a right idea. Kala and I ... well, we are just waiting to be outside of those sad walls!

By the end of the day, the trip at the park was the best idea. The fresh air relaxed everyone, the ice cream makes them happy, for some hours, all of them are just free people, playing in the grass, just a family spending time together. Yeah, this is my dream... moments like this, seeing Alicia's face glowing, Kala being foolish with her boy rolling through the grass, and the adults kissing each other when no one can see them.

After a lot of threats, Grant finally came out of the Van. He sits alone under a large tree, and lazily throws the ball to me. A few minutes later, Skye was playing too, they don't look each other in the eyes, but, they stay tight without any incident.

They didn't know, but close to our Van, there was someone watching us, but, why?


	11. 11 Burn it Down

**Chapter 11. Burn it Down. Linkin Park.**

**A/N. Oh, dear dear friend, I told you, pay back can be a b***! Enjoy it!**

The fourth week of hell, starts with a message in the middle of the nighttime. One of the Coulson contacts found a transmission of their missing girl, she was calling her former team, telling she was captive in one of the enemy bases. Everyone was awakened ten minutes afterward, starting to get ready for the mission.

Alicia and Coulson fight again, because she didn't want to sign the field mission applications, mostly in May and Skye cases, only at the end, she has to.

The entire day goes on with that, between putting the quinjet ready for the action, and gave the rest of the members behind, no one of them has time to breath.

By dark, the only rest for the doctor stayed in the darkness with Grant, talking about their past, and remembering the things they did the first time they can be together again, the movie nights or the music they share during the travels around the world. She hugs him before walks up through the stairs, saying he *Love you Tik Tok* and she gets out.

Abruptly, a hard punch sends her back to the room, making her roll down through the stairs, hitting her head against the wall and floor various times before stop.

"Alicia!" Ward screams going fast to the girl, but not reaching her.

"Oh God!"

"Skye are you OK?" He asks woried for her too, she was crying and terrifyed.

"It wasn't my intention I swear!"

"I know, calm down. It wasn't the first time she falls on the stairs"

"Yeah! But, the other times she wasn't be pushed for me!"

"Calm down, help me to place her in the bed, take her by the shoulders and watch her head, " he took her feet, watching her leg, hiding the truth from Skye.

"I'll be right back, she needs some ice for that bump on the head" she said after letting the girl in the bed

"Surely she does"

Minutes later, Skye was back, with the ice for Alicia, and a few beers for she and Ward. They stay there looking at each other, sitting front on front on the floor, in deep silence.

"So what happend?"

"I was walking there, and..."

"You were watching us, right?"

"No..."

"You're little liar! Why you hit her?"

"It wasn't my intention! I was walking and, she was going out, I just need go to the gym, and, she was in the way and..."

"You push her"

"Yeah..." It was during that minute where she truly looks at him, Ward was almost curled up against the wall, with his hands into a fist breathing hurriedly and sweating avoiding her eyes.

" Are you OK Ward?" He nods "Liar, why are you shaking?, I can see that"

"Sorry, little panic attack" he answers, trying to clam down himself, breathing deeply.

"For her?" He nods again, looking at the floor "Why?"

"I know you can't forgive me. I can't survive with that" the words from him, let the girl stunned " I know I hurt you, and you hate me... I wish to die, but they save me every time I try, and now, I don't know what to do.."

"I know, I see that " looking at him with that sad look she feels pity. "Are you liying to me right kow?"

"No, and I never will, not again"

"Fine" she says back, not knowing what to do either "You know.. I don't hate you Grant, but I can't forgive you, not right now" he look at her sadly, accepting her words.

Before they can talk about it, the girl wakes up slowly. Skye goes to her and holding her hand, she calls the name of the girl sweetly

"Lin, hello, " she said, looking at her smile "You look like the last time I watched you, " she said, smiling and reaching for Skye's hand "Why are you here Lin? Why you don't go to meet me again?" Alicia asks with her eyes shut.

"What?" Skye asks looking at Ward all worried.

"Let her talk" he wishpers to her, she nods.

"I walk to the hill that day, like every year, just how you told me..." she sounded out with a slow broken voice " But you weren't there... I came back to him, but, it was a car crash on the way, next to the school, my parents, the Morris, are there... I didn't go to church that day, because you told me to come and find you... I suppose to be with them"

"Oh Ali!" Ward says sadly

"You came back for me..." she said smiling.

"Yes, I'm here"

"Lin, why you don't bring her with you?"

"Bring who?" Skye asks worried.

"Lin, where's your baby?" She asks before going to sleep again.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know... that girl Lin was someone she calls some nights... but I don't know who she is, she never told me"

"What we do now?"

"Wait until she wakes up... or call Coulson and explain him all this mess"

"Wait will be!" Skye answers taking a sip of her now warm beer.

Alicia wakes up a few hours afterward, only to find herself sleeping in Ward's bed, and her friend, on the floor with a hacker fast asleep on his chest. Weird things do happen sometimes. She walks away from the Vault and acts like every morning. When she was outside, walking with the girls around the Playground, she notices a gray van in the corner, she strains to make a research, but Kala doesn't let her move. Alicia was worried, that can't be good, but one time she gets inside, Coulson makes her forget everything.

A few hours after, the four members of the team are in the Quinjet, the other two, will stay in the Playground monitoring the mission and waiting for them. When the team was setting down in the secret base, they walk slowly through the doors, Skye was using the new glasses/ portable cameras and Ward was looking her and the rest in the small screens. Skye talk to him trough the coms, and Alicia was checking all of them with Fitz in the lab. Nothing looks bad, but Ward orders to all of them, get a good look of the entire place before get inside. Three "Clear" chorus sound in the air, Coulson stays in silence meters away.

Ward was having a bad feeling about the mission. Fitz walks into the room at that moment, saying everyone was okay, but one of the sensors on Alicia's shoes was sending back some weird lectures. He send the engineer to check that data, but he wasn't go, Leo run to pack his things for precaution, before that, he stop in the lab to take all the prototipes of the new weapons he was making, all the files on Ali's boxes, a few medicines and several first aids kits from the cabinet. Before passing out, he took his scanner and put the small device in a pen, later he go to grab his clothes and personal items dropping everything in the B.U.S. cargo bay, next to L.O.L.A.

"Where are you?" Grant asks him desperate two hours later.

"Doing things, why?" He answers

"They have complications, lost the images like three minutes ago, and no one answers me"

"Ambush?" Ward nods " What now?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Rescue them"

"Man! You're crazy!"

"Better you come with... me"

"Why?"

"I can't fly the..." he said "the..." him fix a sign with his hand, a small airplane in the air.

"I have an option?" He asks looking to Matilda, who was in the door with her blanket and his ball next to her, waggling her tail. "Fine, but if something goes wrong..."

"Just blaime me, they'll under... unders... that!"

They go minutes later. Half an hour later they found the base almost destroyed. The Quinjet explode seconds before they can park the airplane in the ground, once they land, Ward take his old gun, getting ready to jump, Fitz holds him with his hand, and pinch him with a pen.

"What the...!"

*Tracking device, just like Skye's* he signed.

"You're completly crazy" saying this, he jumps out with the dogs following closely.

Grant walks slowly, gun at hand, pointing everything, listening on his ear Fitz's indications. Few minutes later, he found Coulson carrying May on his arms.

"What the hell!" The man says to him, frustrated because he can't shoot him because the injuried woman in his arms.

"Fitz is outside, go to the B.U.S."

"But... who?"

"Go Sir, now!" Ward yells to him "You know where the girls are?"

"Skye was behind us, but we lost her after the explosion"

"I'll find her" he says "Did you hear that?" Ward asks pushing the small aid on his ear "Ok pal, guide me, Matilda will go first and Kala will guide Coulson and May outside, check them" the boy on the other side answers quickly " and kid, don't lost us, ok?" He wait for the answer and turns to Coulson "Sir, go, now!" He orders and the other man goes out very angry.

Minutes later, he was worried, he can't see any sign of the girls, and he refuses to think they're dead by now.

"Worst place to play 'hide and seek', right Matilda" the dog barks her answer and he expresses joy with her. Minutes later, his name sounds clearly in the next half destroyed room.

"I can't be more happy to see you Robot!"

"Me too Rook!" He answers to help her to scape, she was trapped under a doorway and one big piece of broken wall. "Let's go, Matilda will guide you out"

"No way! I'll not let you in this hell!"

"I have to find Ali! You can't come with me"

"Suck that up, Robot! I'll stay here, next to you, now walk, because she's in big troubles!"

"Why? What happened to her?"

"Some stupid Hydra dude shoot her before I can kill him"

"Where?"

"Few meters down here, she was climbing the stair with me, but this man shoots her in the leg, she lost her balance and falls, I had to choose between hold her or kill the bastard, so.. I'm ending here, now go, we need to get her soon."

"Yes Ma'am!" They walk together until they find Alicia just where Skye says her fall, the girl was all injured and covered by blood, with a gun in her hand, and a nasty cut in the other leg.

Matilda helps them to find a way out, Ward was carrying her wounded legs and Skye her injuried body. Fitz was totally scared when they appeared on the screen. He runs out scanner and tablet on hand, checking them up in a hurry.

"How are the others?"

*Better than you guys, bruised and angry... May is in Coulson's old bunk*Fitz sign *Put her in the lab* he orders looking to Alicia.

"Ok, C'mon Skye, help me, we need throw her into the lab"

"Why?"

"His orders" in that moment, Leo signed to him again, and he blush deeply

"What now?"

"Mr. Bossy here, just send us to take a decontamination shower, and suggest me to wash your back in the process"

Skye's laughter fills the room, making both boys smiles hardly.

"Not this time you pervert!" She said to Fitz "Now, walk on Robot, she's too heavy"

"Yeah, tell me about it!"

"Gosh, maybe this girl is made of steel" Ward gasp, but stay in silence.

Once everyone was cleaned and the first aids are made it, Coulson calls Skye and the boys to his office.

"Who take the B.U.S?"

"I did!" Both boys answers at the same time.

"Who was?"

"I did Sir" Fitz answers proudly.

"And he drag you with him?" Ward nods smiling, and Fitz tap his shoulder sarting to sign at him. Coulson just look at them surprised "What are you saying?" He asks tired to not known what they are signing to each other.

"Sir... you don't wan't to known..."

"What is?"

"As you wish Sir, he says you are an idiot, because you didn't listen Ali's orders, she told you like a million times you can't travel to field missions, but you did it, and drag May with you. Now she's injuried, just like Alicia... and she will kick your butt when she wakes up" Skye was laughing hardly, but a single glare from the Director makes her stop. Coulson tries to get furious, but, Fitz was right... and surely, he has to be the only one with the guts to tell him the truth.

"We will figure this out later, now we need to come back to the Playground"

"Yes" Ward answers walking out from the office.

Two seconds later, Fitz's voice make all of them jump all scared.

"Don't do that!" The engineer screams

"Why not?" Coulson asks furious as hell.

Fitz start to sign again making go away all the color in Ward's face.

"Are you sure?" Fitz nods and sing a lot more, making him look nearly white with worry. Ward closes his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, turns back to Skye and Coulson "We can't travel back there"

"Why?" The others asks in sync.

"The Playground was compromised" Ward says and all of them panic.


	12. 12 This night by Black Lab

Chapter 12. This night. Black Lab.

"Why are you so sure Fitz?" Coulson asks, looking at the boy who starts to sign at Ward.

"He says, I know that because one of the new sensors I put on Alicia's shoes shows me the same lectures I already register outside of the Playground" Ward answers, trying to not collapse in front of them

"Leo, that's why Alicia makes me put new cameras outside?" He signed something to Ward making him gasp "You little devil, it was your idea!" He just smiles at her with pride.

" Let me understand" Coulson says walking close to them " You both knew about that possibility, and knowing that, you let me taking all of you out from home?"he asks surprised.

"We don't have any op... op..."

"Yeah... option, I know..." he sighs " So?"

"The lectures are the sa... sa..." Fitz try to answer

"The same of that base?" Skye asks and the boy nods "Woow, that's weird"

"Not so weird... but, we have a bigger problem here Sir..."

"Stop that Ward, you're not part of this team!" Coulson yells at him, and regret it instantly because his sad look.

"Let him talk!" Fitz says angry

"Thanks... our problem is... H.Y.D.R.A knows where the Playground was"

"How they can know?"

"Don't look at me! I didn't do anything... usually, they send someone to put trackers into the cars, or sometimes in the people" Ward says.

"We can't go back home" Fitz talk back

"Yes..." Skye said sadly "And May will kill you when she wakes up"

"Yeah..." Coulson answers holding his head "We deal with it later... what do you suggest to do?" He asks to Fitz.

The engineer taps Ward's shoulder and signed him fastly.

"No!" He answers and the boy keeps signing to him.

Next to them, Skye and Coulson contemplate both men talking in silence: Fitz looks so confident, so strong, showing them one part of his personality they never see. The girl only can look at her former S.O. He was trembling and sweating a lot, barely focusing on Fitz's words, Ward looks thirsty and disorientated she walks to them, and touch him in the arm. Ward jumps and walks far away from the girl, shaking entirely and breathing quickly

"Ward, are you OK?"

"We need to go Sir, they can send a second team to find if we survive" he said trying to distract her

"Fine, put the weels up, fly cloaking... we'll see where we can land later"

"We know where..." the young man says

"Leopold Fitz I said no!"

"We not have any... any..." Fitz stutter fastly.

"Any option, I know guys..." Coulson "What you suggest?"

"You're not going to like it..." Skye sing

"Where we're going?" A.C. asks almost yelling.

"My safe house Sir." Ward wishpear.

"May will kill me"

"Sir, coming with me is your safest or only option, why H.Y.D.R.A will search your team, in one of their own agents houses?"

"Perfect cover A.C. You can't deny it" Skye said and he gives her 'The look' "and we have to remember, two members of our team are badly injured" she answers poking out her tongue to him

"And one of them is our only doctor" Fitz suggest.

"Fine, wheels up in five, and Ward this doesn't mean..."

"I know"

"You Agent Smart Ass, put him a tracker, I wan't to know where he is all the time"

"Already done" Leo says

"God help us" he said looking a Ward and making him a nod.

"Yes Sir, wheels up, go out and take a proper sit" Ward says, turning his back to them almost crying, begging to a deaf God for his salvation.

"Thanks" Fitz says afer a few minutes standing in silence outside of the cockpit's door

"What?" The pilot says scared

"Thanks, for save them... us today"

"No matter what Coulson says, It was my job"

"Is not, today... that was... a choice... thanks"

"Go see Ali"

"Yes Sir." He answer smiling giving him a military salute with the wrong hand.

**"There are things I have done, there's a place I have gone...**

**There's a beast and I let it run...**

**Now it's running... my way"**

"Where are we?" May asks slowly "Are we flying?" She said trying to get up, but the headache stops her " Answer"

"We're in the B.U.S, yes, we're in the air"

"Who's in my cockpit?" She asks "Phillip!"

"Ward..."

"What?!"

"Hey, slow down, " he said, putting her back in the bed " You're badly hurt dear, and looks like they had everything under control"

"Wait, what?"

"Short long story?" She nods " We walk directly to a set up, Fitz has suspicions about that and, when we're under attack, he calls Ward and make him take the plane, flying them to the base, rescue us and now, we're going to Ward's safe house"

"Fitz orchestrate all this unveliebable rescue?"

"Yes..."

"And Ward is walking free?"

"Not so free... Fitz put him a skin tracker before sending him with the dogs to find us in the base"

"They're working together?"

"Looks like Grant was working for Fitz..." he answers, and for weird that can sound, it was close to the truth " I hate to recognize this, but Alicia was right, Ward was trembling when we're together..."

"Anxiety?"

"Looks more like panic, or both" they stay in silence for a while, until they fall asleep next to each other on the bed.

At the old lab's table, Alicia was asleep just like the last two hours. Fitz had her hooked up to a machine, checking her vitals. After all, those months, finally he can see her like she really was: Just another broken girl like every one of them. But at the same time she was a strong woman, who has to live hiding herself under her profession, under the work. He was scared, right now he can't know how she'll react when she wakes up.

**"There are things I regret, to can't forgive, you can't forget.**

**There's a gift that you sent, you sent it...**

**My way..."**

After a few hours flying, Ward finally he decided to put the autopilot and go to sleep.

He just walks out of the cockpit and the walls start to feel more and more over him, breathing hardly he run directly to the cargo bay, hiding himself in a dark corner between the cargo door and one of the Vans. He knows this time, anything can stop the attack and simply let him come.

Matilda sits in the entrance, and barks to every noise around them, protecting the boy .

Skye walks to the gym, but, Kala finds her in the middle of the way. The big dog guided her to the cargo bay, she was scared when Matilda gets up and barks angrily, she tries to walk and see what was happening, but the dog doesn't let her give another step "Crazy thing" she said and finally goes to the gym. One hour of punches to the sand bag later, all the tension of the day was falling over the young hacker. She collapses into the mats crying uncontrollably.

Who try to kill us?, why? These are the questions running in her head, but there's another question in her heart... Why, after being a prisoner, why Ward comes to the rescue?.

After the explosion, she feels all lost. When the door and the debris fall over her, she wasn't hurt, but she knows... that was her end, and the only thing in her mind was Grant Ward, his eyes, his smile... the way his hands wrap her when she was learning to fight, his voice reading her in the middle of the sleepless nights. Then, she remember her words to him, "I didn't hate you" that time she say that, just for say it, but it was the truth... he can be a spy, a traitor, but she can't hate him but at the same time, she can't stay with him. She misses him a lot, and that broke her heart.

**"So take this night,**

**Wrap it around me like a sheet, I know I'm not forgiven, but I nee a place to sleep.**

**So take this night, and lay me down on the street**

**I know I'm not forgiven, but I hope that I'll be given... some peace."**

Finally, all calmed, Ward walks to the gym, he wants to punch the frustration on his body, in one single day he was played for one engineer to watch a mission, and later to kidnap a plane, rescue his old team and now, he was taking all of them to his own house. Today he almost lost the woman he loves, the same woman who hates him with all her heart.

**"There's a game that I play, There are rules I had to brake,**

**There's mistakes that I made...**

**But I made them... My way "**

Once he gets in, he heard a noise. He recognizes the sound of her cries in every part of the world. Forgetting the panic running through his veins, he runs to her, holding her body against his own cradling her like a child. They fell asleep like the last night in his Vault, with the small difference, Skye knows what she was doing, she wants to feel him close, she needs him, only him. For this night, she was tired to fight... only for this night.

**"So take this night, Wrap it around me lie a sheet.**

**I know I'm not forgiven, but I need a place to sleep.**

**So take this night and lay me down on the street,**

**I know I'm not forgiven, but I hope that'll be given...**

**Some peace...**

**Some peace...**

**Some peace..."**


	13. The chapter without a song part one

**The chapter without a song...**

Darkness. Cold. Loneliness . Pain. And above all of that, his voice, hurting her like the cigarette burning in her skin.

Alicia was trying desperately to be awake, but the memories inside her are too irritating to be ignored , and the medication for her injuries keeps her so confused, in one moment she was in the lab and the next in the room where Garret likes to put her everytime she disobey his orders.

Sometimes the Fitz's voice was her only comfort, but, at the same time that scares her, she can hear his voice over Hameed's and she doesn't want to forget her lover's voice. Between the sopor of the medicines and the excruciating pain, she travels past and present in a blink of an eye.

Alicia was there again, the innocent five year old girl playing in the woods with her new friend, the boy who lives alone in a tent in the middle of nowhere, he was her secret for the next two years, until her foster father Kyle knows about him and help them for another year. But Grant goes without say goodbye one day, and a few months later her parents dies. The nexts months she stays with some family friends, but something makes her run away from them, but she can't remember what was it. The next time she can remember something, she was sleeping inside a library in a small town with the horrible sensation of been chasing for something big and dark.

That winter and the next days, where the worst in her entire lifetime, alone in the outside, with no friends, no money, making a mess every time she need to eat, stolen clothes of the backyards, until she found bad guys with a friendly face... ending in the Juvie's hell. Only to be taking out of one hell to be forced to live in a worst place. She wants to hightail it, but every time one of the youngsters tries to do it, they end being a one friend less.

Alicia wakes up feeling a crushing pain in her entire body, she tries to move herself, but, she was buried under two big balls of fur and a sleeping scientist at her feet, and surely a robot was sleeping on the floor because she can hear him snoring. The plane was flying in a steady rhythm, so it was in auto pilot. She moves her hands, but they felt heavy, she tries to put up her body, but a hard dizziness sends her back to the pillows. She was totally sweating and tired. Alicia remembers the fight with the H.Y.D.R.A. dude, the man knows her name and her weakness, but he can't identify right from left, so almost all of his attacks were sent the wrong leg. Until he took the knife out, hurting her deeply and later he put a bullet on her, everything was dark after that, she thinks the voices of Skye and Ward were an hallucination, but, later, Leo's hands were in her face telling her " You're at home, I'll help you" So, all was true.

"My head hurts"

"Surely she does Dorothy! How many times I have to tell you how to use the stairs kid?" He said kissing her in the forehead.

"You're not funny TikTok" she answers, smiling "Thank you for coming to the rescue pretty boy"

"Say that to Leo, he makes me go, " he whispered

" Alright Robot, the most important thing here is: you go outside! And you didn't die there!"

"I know... I have a little panic attack later, but, I was on the plane when that happened" he said shyly

"You fly again!" She said almost crying " I'm so proud of you , two fears in one single time"

" I can't stay back, my team was in danger... you're in danger..."

"She was in danger, " She pointed, he was ready to deny that, but Ali put her finger over his lips making him shut up completely " Yes, the danger acts like a trigger my boy, but us in that danger were the catalyzer, but her... Skye under a death threat was the thing who kicks you out of your comfort zone... I have tried to do that for months..."

"You're not funny when you're shrinking me darling, " he said, pointing to her with his index finger making an angry face, making her burst into laughter.

"Guys... some of us were try... try... trying to sleep" a third voice says half sleep.

"Shut up Toto!"

"Hell no! Grant Ward, I'm not a dog" Leo screams angrily, getting up from his spot.

"Alright, alright!" He answers, pulling up his hands in surrender.

"My leg!" She said suddenly holding Ward's hand.

"What Ali?"

"Grant, my leg..."

"I know, I know... it's just a big scratch on your thigh, you'll be fine soon"

"No Grant, you don't understand..."

"I did Ali... I under... under..." Fitz try to say and later he does the sign for that word.

"No Fitz, you don't..."

"I did, I know the... the truth, Ali... I al... al... always knew"

"You see kiddo? You're not alone now, go back to sleep"

"No, I need to know how was the rest of us, " she stubbornly says, trying to get up from the bed.

* No, you don't. They're fine... beaten, but fine. I check them with the scanner. Bruises, some nasty scratches, but no more.* Leo signed smiling.

"Where they are?"

*His girl* signed pointing at Ward, who send him one annoyed glare, making him smile * was attacking the kitchen, two hours ago, what means probably she's in the gym throwing out the frustration right now. The Coulson's are in his bunk and I don't want to know what they are doing, the girls are here, and, now I see you awake, I want to go back to sleep*

"Wich was my status?" she asks before he goes out.

*You're alive, that's the most important*

"Leo!"

*You'll be OK, you need rest, healthy food and more medication to prevent an infection in that cut you have, don't worry, just take one step at the time* he signed with an evil glare in his face.

"Seriously Fitz? Leg jokes? " Ward asks almost laughing, thing who makes Ali ask the boys to came closer to her.

"Idiots... you two are Idiots..." she said giving to each one a hard slap on the back of the head

"Awch!" They said making a high five.

"So, we're going back to the Playground?" she asks once Fitz was out from the room.

"Nope my darling..."

"So?"

"We're flying to the border..." Ward answers.

"The border? Grant, why we're going to the border? What's going on?"

"The mission was a set up... all the rest" he nods letting her fill the blanks

"So, we're going to the Library base?" that one was one of the two places where they can go... and the second was merely impossible .

"Nope, we're going to my house"

"What?!"

"Ask Fitz... and yes, Coulson knows. We're going there for a few days, once all of you're totally healed, we'll see, " he ends, tucking her in back in the bed, and waiting at her side until she was asleep.

Alicia waits until she was alone to brake herself, she can't be like this! She was the strong one in the team, the one who worries for the rest, the one who take care to all of them... and now, she was injured, chained to a damn bed, having to wait for the others to help her with her needs. Feeling like a prisoner of her former enemy: Fear.

More than everything... it wasn't the fear for an infection the fear who has her terrified... it was the fear to get back to square one...to feel like a useless piece of meat... all over again.


	14. The chapter without a song part two

"Can I come in Sir?" Ward asks knocking at the office's door.

"Yeah, come in" Coulson answers, dropping his eye glasses "What do you need?"

"We had a situation right now... the fuel is almost done, we didn't have enough food, and the dogs really need a spot to run"

"And the problem is?"

"Well Ali give me an idea..."

Skye and May enter into the room, making Coulson jumps of his chair to go faster and help his girl to lead a proper seat, Skye rolls her eyes making Ward smile and shake his head. May glare at them and both adults stops the act nervously.

"What idea?"

"What?" May asks them

"Ward was close to tell me about some Ali's idea before you two came in, so, what is it?"

"She said we can land into the Library base"

"No!" Coulson said, making Melinda chuckles and grin at him " Don't look at me like that Melinda, No"

"What is that base and why you don't wan't to go there?"

"The Library is the most huge intelligence base of S.H.I.E.L.D. Skye, full of books and international comunicators, languages experts and high espionage skilled assets"

"Sounds like the Nerd city May"

"It is! It's the S.H.I.E.L.D. version of the Babel's tower"

"And that's why we can't go there" the Director says, before the girls go to the point with no return.

"Don't let him trick you Skye, he's not avoiding the dozens of Mexican agents and their tons of tequila bottles... it's just one agent"

"Oh, I get that ... so, Dad... what's the name of the one we're to avoid?"

"Funny Mel"

"Sir, we need to move there. The B.U.S. needs fuel and we need supplies, and a safe place to hide this... the land where my house was, is huge, but it's open country"

"So, what's your plan then?"

"We need to split the team, half of us can drive to "La Esperanza" and the rest fly the plane to the Library base"

"You're idea or...?" May's glare make him stop

"Or all of us go to the base, you choose" Ward ends.

"Fine, I take L.O.L.A. and you two come with me" the Director points to both girls

"Alicia will need medical attention soon" Mel says.

"And she can't fly long, please Sir take her with you" Ward begs.

"Also, you need someone with high clearence to drop my B.U.S. into the base"

"Fine, take the plane and come back in the van"

"Ali says you can't be the pilot May..." Skye says.

"Let me go with May, I'll fly and if she kills me in the process, you still can get in into the house, the DNA scanner recognizes Alicia" even if she can't take it, that statement hurts Skye deeply.

"You don't have too many options Phil" May answers " And no Skye, I'll not kill this one... yet"

"Fine," Coulson says " I'll take Alicia, "

"No, you don't" She states "I'll take Alicia, the dogs and the bunch of boxes of the Cargo bay in the first van, you and Fitz can take L.O.L.A" the man nods " So... who are we avoiding in the Mexican base dear Director?" Skye asks.

Coulson just growl angryly crossing his arms.

"After all this years Phillip Coulson are you still scared of Rosita, right?"

"So, that's her name..." Skye tells walking close to Phillip.

"Not exactly... Rosita is her best friend..." May answers back

Suddenly a woman's voice fills in the coms, asking something close to Who the hell are they, and why they're flying in her air space?, the woman speaks fastly with a Mexican accent making them laugh.

"Oh dear God not her!" Phil says and May bursts of laughter at his pale face "Shut up Mel!"

"Let me go to answer Agent " she said trying to ease her laugh .

"You know she has a name, right?"

"Yes, and it's Agent" Phil laughs hardly "Now, let me go to answer her before she send one of her pilots to take us down" Coulson nods and let her go out watching her walk slowly, with Skye behind her.

"That woman was a old enemy Sir?"

"Worst! She's my ex girlfriend" Ward makes a painful sound looking at him "Yeah..." Phil says, knowing how he never will hear the end of this story if Skye wants it.

"I'll go to tell the others the new plan" Grant says before goes out.

"Ward this wasn't meand..."

"I know Sir..."

"Take care of her" Coulson said with a painful voice

"If you take care of my girls..."

"Deal" they sake hands for the first time in months, and later they walk out and act like nothing was changed.

A few hours later, the van and the red Corvette were all charged and happily rolling on the street, in the air one city far away, two pilots and one stubborn scientist with his dog are close to landing in the Mexican base.

"Melinda May, welcome to my base!"

"Agent, nice to see you again" she said shaking the woman's hand

"You know I have a name don't you?"

"Yes, and it's Agent"

"Yeah, right..." territorial as always "Who are those two?" She asks pointing to the agents who are signing each other in the ramp.

"Agents Ward and Fitz, part of my team"

"So, it's true,you're back on the field" Melinda nods proudly " And that means the other rumors are right... How was he?"

"Who?"

"Hell no! Melinda May don't you dare to try to pull a fast one on me, I'm not a fool and I know you very damn well, It was only one man in this earth, the one who can put you back in the action field and that one it wasn't Nico... so, I'm asking you again. Melinda May, how was he?"

"Alive?"

"That works for me... he's avoiding Rosita right?" May nods and both women laugh hardly attracting the attention of the boys "Santo Dios! Kala!" The dark haired woman runs away from May calling the dog "Oh my Dios you're so big cosita linda" she said patting the dog's head

"Did you know her?" Ward asks

"Yes Grant, I did, she was just a little newborn noisy ball of fur the first time I saw her... the Blythe agents are with you guys?"

"Which one?" Ward asks slowly.

"Hameed..."

"He was in the Triskelion..." he answers with pain "He can't make it"

"Oh my God! What happend with Alicia?" She asks scared

"She's with our boss in "La Esperanza"

"And their..." a negative nod stops all the woman's questions " Alright, " she said sadly, maybe one day she can talk with that girl about everything, but right now she has to behave like an agent, not like a worried friend, "Now you can feel like in home here, I'll tell my people to give all what you need, and yes, Agent Fitz, we can give you those mechanical parts and circuits you need to fix that thing you want to fix, just give me a few seconds" the woman put her thumb and index finger on her mouth making a deafening whistle. Moments later two agents came running to her "Ok kids, all of them are our friends, so Agent Winchester walks Mr. Ward to the food bodegas, give him all what he wants" the red-haired man nods and walk out with the agent " Mr. Gomez go to the tarmac and make your team do a complete check up into the 616 Command Air Station, once they did it, secure the plane, we'll keep him here until new orders, are we clear?"

"Yep, a la orden boss" the brown eyed man take his celphone starting the protocol.

"What do we now Agent?" May asks.

"We're moving to the kitchen, you look pretty starving my friend, and later, medical checking for all of you, ok?" Mel nods and seconds later, another agent comes in a hurry

"I'm so sorry, some agents of the Italy mission took the wrong bus and ended lost in the city" the older agent clears her throat "Oh, sorry..." she said clearly embarrassed " I tend to grow so in when I'm running missions"

"Really Agathe?" She asks sarcastically "Now, slow down a little, I had a new mission for you"

"I'm all ears, " she answers tucking a long piece of her black hair behind her ear holding her tablet with the other hand.

"Can you take Agent Fitz with you? He needs some electrical parts, circuits and sciency trinkets, and that's your department my friend..."

"I'm not a scientist! You know it Elisa!"

"Yeah... and the cows can fly... " she said, putting her hands along the girl's shoulders "Ly you're one of my best scientist here, dear, but you prefer the adrenaline on the field, you know it and I know it and we're good with that, so now take Mr. Fitz here to the Nerdy land, I'm pretty sure he'll love our fancy labs"

"Alright, come with me please Agent Fitz"

"My na... na... name is Leo" he said blushing like a tomatoe, making the french girl blush too

"Hello Leo, so, what you usually do on your lab?" The two agents walk away talking about science.

"I don't know how those two can understand what each other says... with those funny accents they have"

"And you talk about accents?" May asks, holding up her right eyebrow

"Shut up Mulan, now walk, I'm hungry".

"You always are..."


	15. Fear by Pauley Perrette (part one)

By the middle of the afternoon, everything in the base was demonstrated to the May's team, the all four buildings who form the entire compound. "Lighthouse" the science part knew like Nerdy Land, "Tartarus" the medical ward, "The Dumpster" two large buildings full of old mission archives, cold cases and S.H.I.E.L.D trash, and finally "Library" the hugest collection of books and investigate material in the entire worWard was having the time of his life in the gym: two entire floors full of physical training devices, escalating walls, punching bags, dumbbells, pull up bars, benches, weights and all those stuffs what help him to be was thrilled with the entire "Lighthouse" all the science laboratories, the microscopes, the newest holotables and agent Ly's never ending science babbles.

For Melinda, the things were way too different: the last thing she remembers was how she was eating with Elisa in the kitchen, and the next thing she knows she was liying in the medical ward, with an IV-line in her hand and a nasty bump in the head. Probably she faints again without noticed. The doc at her side was asking her about her old and recent injuries, her sleeping patrons, her eating habits and a lot of embarrassing questions she doesn't want to answer. And then, she calls Alicia to scape of the interrogation, both girls decide to hide all the evidence of the GH-325 on Mel's system.

**Are you scared of the dark?**

**Are you affraid they'll brake your heart?**

**Are you affraid you'll loose yourself?**

**Are you affraid of your own health?**

Ward calls her a few hours before May, just when they're stoping at the road restaurant to eat something. The coward wants to know how Skye was, but he was certain she wasn't answering him... when the girl knows who was calling, she turns green with anger because he's not calling her. Alicia was enjoying that, those two are so in love with each other, but both are so scared and stubborn to let the other known it... hopefully the closeness in the succeeding days, being all alone in the state will help them to get close. Phillip at the same time was worried for his own girl... they never be apart one of another, so, with her so far away the old symptoms of his disease shows the tough side of him, the doctor can see him drawing lines and circles on the table with his fingertips, and starting to get anxious. For Alicia, take a step back and had to use the crutches again was painful, but at least she can move easily and alone. May calls her again when the others are paying the bill, and ordering more food to take out. Setting up her total silence about her condition and the recent and future calls, to Coulson.

One time they found the small road to "La esperanza" all the memories of the past came to her like a painful cascade, Hameed was with her the first time she was here, he was with her holding hands walking through the small woods around the property, he was smiling at her, playing in the grass with the dogs , alive... just like her. The household was like she remembers, beautiful and huge, with her wood floors and her stone walls, her clear crystalline windows and the old bars in some of the walls to help her to walk. Few moments in front of the scanner and they can get in.

"Phil, can you hand me the thing was inside of that closet please" Alicia says pointing to the hidden door

"Ali... you..."

"Give it to me, Phillip, will make the things easier" the man sadly does what she desires, and Skye looks at her just equally sad "Alright kids" Alicia says moving easily through the room "upstairs we had the attic, one empty room and one gym without use. There, " she said pointing to one door at the right side of the entrance " we had two rooms, one at each side of the corridor and the T.V room, there, " she said, moving the wheelchair to the right side" it was the kitchen, the laundry room and the game room. Next to the living room are the stairs and up, another corridor, with another two more rooms and the first balcony, at this way..." she said, pointing at her back "No, wait, " she said, turning herself to the right "in hat way are two more rooms , the patio and the garden with the entrance to the private woods, and here, " she said stoping in the front of the brown dark door " Is my room, now go, explore and take the room you want, I'm tired, talk to you later guys"

"Why she knows the house?" Skye asks once Alicia's door was closed

"She lives here a lot of time before... and is hard for her being here now..."

"Why?"

"That, my dear, you have to ask her yourself" Coulson says hugging her " C'mon let's find a nice room before the others came and take the best rooms here"

**Are you scared to loose?**

**Are you affraid to choose?**

**Are you affraid you'll win?**

**Are you affraid of your own sins?**

Back at the "Tartarus" May was listening the last recomendations of the doctor. She has to do a bunch more things now, as like Alicia's restrictions aren't enough.

"Are we clear Agent May?" The woman asks seriously.

"Yeah, no more coffee, no more flights, no field missions"

"Strenuous activities with moderation, for the nexts two weeks until the new checkup, talk with your personal doctors about your new food regimen and your nexts steps"

"Fine" she says, half scared half angry.

Minutes later, she walks through the gardens on her path back to "Library" feeling like the world was all over her, in one part she was glad to know finally, what was wrong with her, but in the other, she was petrified, why was happening this to her? Why now?. She looks above in the sky, looking for comfort, answers or anything, she wants to cry or run or hide... or all of that... why happened things like this? What she's going to do now? She continues walking until she looks a bench in the middle of the way, they have a small plazolette connecting all the roads for every building. May sits there awaiting for an answer...

**Are you scared to forgive?**

**Are you affraid to live?**

**Are you affraid to die?**

**Do you think you told a lie...**

Her answers call her minutes later with a very worried voice...

"Hi..." she said five rings later

"Mel, are you ok? You sound weird?"

"I'm good Phil, don't worry"

"You don't sound good, there's something worriying you Mel?" He asks softly " Elisa is giving you a hard time?"

"No, she's fine... "

"You're coming tonight?"

"No, we can't" she wishpear " We need stay here for the rest of the week" and she was thankful for that.

"Mel! It's wednesday today!"

"I know..." she said, smiling, surely he was making faces, biting his lip and walking angrily in the room, sometimes he's just a child " Elisa asks us to give some training to her agents at once we're here, so..."

"I hate her so much right now!"

"I'll be back soon, and wait, it has to be me the one who has to be angry right now! You're alone in who knows where, with two girls!"

" Don't you dare to play the jealousy card right now Melinda! They're like my daughters!" He said sadly, " just like... " he can hear her quickly breathing through the phone " just don't let us blend in there Mel" he begs... the past was never a good place to be.

"Phil I can't not go there"

"Just don't go there Mel... please, don't go there"

"Fine" as like she truly can't think on it.

"How are the boys?" He said changing the subject.

"I lost Ward like three hours ago at the gym, and once we land here, some girl took Fitz to the science building and, I lost him too"

"And you May, what are you doing?"

"Me? Nothing significant, just walking around" the uncomfortable silence, sadly comes to them again, "How are the girls there?" She asks avoiding the truth.

"Skye was... quiet, she miss Ward and Ali... she's having a hard time... just, come back soon, OK?" He begs.

"We'll try... Phil, I..."

"I love you too Mel, just come home to me"

She wants to say 'I do' but for one reason, she can't, she just hung up and stay alone in the same spot.

**To live, when you think you're diying,**

**To laugh when you feel like crying,**

**To stand, when you think you're gonna fall...**

**It's just fear after all**

**It's only fear after all...**

It was near the midnight when Ward finds her there, with her eyes closed and enjoying the wind caressing her face. She sensed him close and turns to see him.

"Hi" she said surprising him

"Hi... the agent inside is asking for you..."

"Yeah"

"Searching a turbulence-free road Agent May?"

"Shut up!"

"Fine" he answer laughing " Coulson call Fitz, and he calls me... are you OK?"

"Yes" she lie, great now is over reacting again.

"It's not my place but... I know that look yo have...something is scaring you"

"I'm not scared!"

"You seem like... Alicia told me once... have fear is fine... Fear make us feel alive..."

"It's not the case, and you're right... this is not your place"

"Yeah, but... you know I understand that need you have"

"Need? What are you talking about?"

"Well..." Ward says, sitting in front of her, but far " You said isn't fear so, it has to be the imperious demand to run" he said, closing his eyes and breathing deeply " One part of you wants to run away from everything and everyone, and the other part scream to you 'stay' and that voice was deafening and annoying, because he reminds you all the rest, the good things. Am I wrong?" The woman only sends him an angry glare like an answer " Yeah... So, I'm asking you what's more important: running away or non? If you go, you can keep living after that?" He holds her head with her trembling hands.

"Thats why you stay?" She asks few minutes later

"Yes, I want to see Skye again, talk to her, and... I know I was wrong , I hurt her, why she wants to visit me? She hates me, I knew that, but I need to see her, one, two seconds, I need to see her live, even if I have to be apart from her. I cannot live in a world without her..."

"Grant Ward you're a..."

"Let me guess: A bastard, a traitor, a heartless murderer, a cold liar?"

"Yeah, all of that, but... you're a good man"

"Tell that to Skye when you see her again" he answers sadly, leaving her alone whith her thougts, and that scares her a lot.


	16. 16 Fear (pt2)

**Are you affraid to be alone?**

**Are you scared to pick up the phone?**

**Are you scared of the past?**

**Do you think did you might crash?**

**Do you think you're in too deep?**

Phillip spends the dark looking at the pale ceiling of the room, without May at his side, the sleep denied come to him, and he knows, something was wrong, she was hiding him something.

Tired of being rolled and rolling in the bed, he steps up and walks, opening the door to the balcony, he sits outside watching the stars, remembering the old nights in the rooftop when they're so young, when his Mel was full of dreams and laughs, when they think they can have everything... and then, life happens.

Today, everything went wrong, she was full of life and he was dying, possessed of an alien need to write things he doesn't understand... tortured for worries about his squad, surely Ward will take care of Skye once they can solve all their issues, Alicia was the strongest woman on earth, so she'll find a way to survive, Fitz surely will find Simmons with one of his crazy devices and they can be happy together, S.H.I.E.L.D. will put someone capable in his place , then that's not a problem... but her... who'll take care, who'll love his Mel once he was gone?

**Are you affraid to sleep?**

**Are you scared there's not stability**

**Are you affraid of your own fragility?**

**To live, when you think you're dying,**

**To laugh, when you feel like crying,**

**To strenght, when you think you're gonna fall,**

**It's just fear after all,**

**It's only fear after all...**

"Run" his voice says loudly "Run" he says again, and again and again until the silence stops his words, she barely can breath for the effort, and he was thus far from her

"Keep running please, please don't let me" Skye begs looking at his tired eyes "We need to get out" but he doesn't aswers to her. She hear the steps of the soldiers close to them, so close. Skye put out of her belt the new ICER and shot two guys seconds later, but the third man grabs him in the neck pointing at his head with a heavy weapon.

"Drop the gun agent, surrender"

"Let him go, " she said keeping her breath, "I told you, let him go" but the man doesn't hear her.

Seconds after a lighting light up the room, showing circles and lines drawn in the brownstones of the walls, she screams when the thunder resound through the walls distracting her for a while, the man uses this advantage to turn his position, making impossible a clear shot. Another man appears next to Skye, hitting her with his fist, throwing her to the floor, dropping away the ICER, the man hit her too, but she quickly took the dead man's gun and makes the shot. Then she calls his name, asking him if he was OK, but he doesn't answer... suddenly the light go on again, showing Ward's dead body in front of her. With a clear shot in his forehead, she shouts out like crazy, hugging his dead body, begging for his forgive.

Matilda's desperate barks wake her up a few minutes later, Skye was crying while the dog licks her face, attempting to ease her pain. Afterward that, she spends the night looking at the road through the window waiting to see the lights of the van announcing he was coming home, to her.

**To mend, when you think you're breaking**

**To strenght when you think you're shaking,**

**To pray, when your back's against the wall...**

**It's only fear after all...**

Alicia was crying again, soaked in the bathtub, the water went cold like half an hour ago, but she likes the sensation against her body, there's no case of struggling against the pain and his memories. Reminding how much Hameed hates when she was crying, how he helps her when she was alone, when she was totally lost after New Mexico's mission. Hameed makes her smile again with his horrible sense of humor, with his lovely voice and later with his adorable dog. No one recognizes when their friendship turns into love, one day she kisses him, and he kisses her back, the rest was history. One year later they're living in their own home with Matilda, they celebrate her first time walking again in this same house, Hameed was called for the Library base to help some injured agents there, and she has just encountered Ward few months ago, and then he happily welcomes them to his house.

The previous months they make a lot of plans for the future, with a new puppy they start to grow up the family, preparing their home for the future. Kala cames to them, and later Hameed goes to the Triskelion and their dreams end shattered when H.Y.D.R.A raises from the shadows, killing one part of her with the man she loves. Three years of love and memories, that's all she owns. When he kicks the bucket, she lost her best friend too, her mentor and her reasons to live. Slowly Coulson helps her to smile again, assisting him and his team makes her feel alive, May teaches her patience, Skye remind her how to laugh, Grant gives her friendship and Fitz with his sweet stubbornness reminds her how to fight. At the conclusion, they're lost children, hurt and shattered creatures, human beings who don't want to survive, but they're...

**Are you scared of the end?**

**Are you scared to begin,**

**Are you scared of the start...**

**Do you think they'll brake your heart**

**Do you think they'll breake your heart...**

**To live, when you think you're dying**

**To laugh, when you feel like crying,**

**To stand, when you think you're gonna fall...**

**It's just fear after all,**

**It's only fear after all...**

The rest of the week goes fast for the agents at the Library, new alliances were settled, new friendships started and new fears discovered... As the saying goes once: you can hide of your fears, but you can't move away from them... sooner or later they found you. And they're getting back to their fears...

The three agents start their path back to the manor once the darkness rises in the sky. Ward drives slowly following Fitz's indications, only to protect the engineer precious package and because they have a sleeping ninja in the backseat. They come home in silence, without any parks the Van few meters out from the entrance..Once they're in the house Fitz chooses the empty room next to the garden door and Ward walks to the tree house, after all those days trapped inside of that fancy box, he needs some clean air and open field, preferably with a perfect view of his sleeping hacker through her window's room..

Melinda walks slowly inside the house, searching for Coulson's room. He was frightened of the sudden noises and finds her in the corridor next to his room, before she can hit him, he drags her with him inside, without a word he kisses her desperately against the door, and she simply lets her go with him, after all these days, her body needs his, she has this day, this night, tomorrow they'll face the news, together.

**It's only fear**

**The only fear it's fear itself**

_Tartarus, Library base._

_"Sir, we find a match in one of the blood samples"_

_"When?"_

_"Two days ago, the 'Dumpster' send us the alert"_

_"Why you told me know?"_

_"We need to keep the agents out of this, we need them gone, but located"_

_"Who was the match?"_

_"Agent Grant Ward"_

_"Matching with?"_

_"One of the oldest... 'THE HARVEST' project Sir"_

_"God helps us"_

**The only fear it's fear itself**

**It's only fear...**


	17. Please don't leave me by Pink

**17. Please don't leave me. By Pink**

The morning after every important success can be three things: a blessing, a complete shock or the opportunity to start with something new.

For the agents, it wasn't different.

For Fitz coming back at his provisional home was the chance to have a new start, after those days talking science with the Lighthouse Agents he feels like new, with thousands and thousands of new ideas, and one goal to reach: help Ali. His heart breakes into pieces when he found her hiding in her room, not eating and crying all the time. The short girl was torn because the damaged leg. She was giving up herself, and he can't let her down, not only because she doesn't give up on him, he was doing it because somehow that girl has his confidence, his faith and his heart, he won't give up on her, he can't.

The first two days, Alicia just yell at him and doesn't let him in into the room, but him, stubborn as he was, found the window open and get in from there... Ali was sprawled in the mattress like a broken doll, once he was inside of the room she sit up, but never look at him.

"Go away Robot" she said but he doesn't go.

"I'm not a robot, and I won't go away, " he talk to her with a low comforting voice, but she simply screams at him, and later she throw him the prosthetic leg in the back, Leo walks out and he never sees Skye so scared, he doesn't know what was happening outside, but she was almost crying. By the third day he makes her eat some star shaped chiken nuggets, she smiles a little but, later she drown herself into the sadness again. He came again in the heart of the night and talk to her again, and again and again until he was sure she was listening for real.

"I know you're sad Ali, I know you're scared... but we're here and we never give up on you, " he said slowly, trying to not stutter or said the incorrect things to her. She sits again in the bed, with her left foot touching the floor, he stepped close to her touching her hand, caressing her trying to soothe her pain "I'm not giving up on you, I never will give up on you, " she still doesn't say anything "Ali... you're an amazing woman, a smart agent and a beautiful friend... Ask Ward or Coulson... you're my friend...the team needs you"

"They don't" a raspy voice answers "I'm useless"

"No, you're not... We're a team Alicia, all of us, and no one of us will let you behind, so hold on and stop thinking like that"

"I'm just a piece of trash..." she said after a few minutes igniting the rage on Fitz.

"You're not trash Alicia!Never say that!" He shouts at her walking far from her, stubborn creature for god's sake! He thinks passing his fingers through his hair, frustrated... He was angry, yes, but she was broken, and the last thing she needs was his wrath...

"Please don't leave me..." she mutter. Her voice froze him in time, he remembers all the pain he felt with Simmons's words when he was in Ali's possition. "Ali...look at me, please little girl, look at me" he begs sitting again in the floor in front of her "Look at me..." he said pulling her face up gently with his fingers, the anguished look in her eyes hurt him like hell "Alicia Blythe, listen to me... You are so much more than a damaged leg" or a brain... those words are exactly the ones he begs for hear in Simmons's voice at his time... an he was saying them now, not because he knows how much are need it, it was because he want to say those words to her, because he doesn't want to loose her. He knows they works seconds after, because she slid off the edge of the bed onto the floor, trembling scared next to him, without thinking he pull her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her, holding her crying form against his body.

They didn't recognize how much time they spend on the floor, but once she was totally calm they go back to the bed again, "I'm not alone in this... not again" she whispered smiling at him

"As long I was alive, you'll never be alone" he responds, holding her again, next to him and for the first time in a lot of months, they sleep all the night long.

For the Coulson's supposed to be a bless, but real life has different plans.

Phillip wakes up, the next morning in an empty bed, he walks away from the bed and start to search for his female partner in the room, but she wasn't there, surely she was doing Tai-chi in one of the gardens, with that conviction, he goes back to sleep. But she wasn't there, in that precise moment Melinda May was throwing out her guts inside the farthest bathroom in the state.

She spends at least one hour lying on the floor, terrified for all those sensations inside of her, waiting until the world stops moving around her. Wandering how she'll tell Phil the news, how he'll react? What he'll say? What they'll do afterward?.

Skye scares her a few minutes later knocking at the door, May gets up and walk away without a word. At one time she was in their room, and watching Coulson snoring softly in their bed, she runs to take a shower and throw up again, after that, she simply goes back to him and spend the rest of the day resting.

The next day, Melinda tries to talk with Alicia, but, her only answer was a closed door and a deathly silence. Phillip knows something is really wrong there, he tries to talk with both girls, but they just send him off. Hours later, he found Mel working desperately in the sand bag... she fights like she was trying to prove something, her strenght or her capacities, who knows! He stay there, until she faints of exhaustion, he holds her and carry her to their bedroom sweetly. She wakes up a few minutes later, tired and disoriented, barely eats anything and goes to sleep once more.

In the early morning, Phil wake up with the sound of her being sick in the bathroom, he runs to her and holds her hair with one hand, and traces circles in her back with the other. Minutes later, she was crying, curled on the floor, all scared, scaring him more.

He carries her again to the bed, handing her some water and two salted crackers. She goes to sleep again, and he waits at her side until she wakes up once more. In the middle of the afternoon he falls asleep too, because when he spreads out his eyes, the bed was empty and his partner was outside in the garden.

"Hey you" he said kissing her hair.

"Hey, how was your nap?"

"Fine, why are you out?"

"I feel better..."

"What's going on Mel?" He asks " Please, don't say it's nothing, because it was"

"Phil..."

"Don't say it... You were gone for a week, and you came back ill... and before that you act weird... what's wrong?"

"I don't know... and believe me, I'm scared"

" You're scaring me too, what's wrong?" He asks " Are you sick?"

"Not really, but my body is crazy" she answers almost crying "And it's your fault!"

"Mine?"

" Yes Phillip, your and your alien healing juice!" He only look at her in silence " Don't you dare to look at me like crazy Phillip! I didn't know that can affect me too!"

""Melinda, slow down... What are you talking about? How could the serum have an effect on you?"

"Oh my God, Phil! Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that to me! Not right now! Never! That thing you have is healing me too"

"How do you know that?"

" Because I'm pregnant you idiot! And I don't know what to do!"

"You are..."

"Yes..."She is starting to cry. "I'm pregnant with your child... How can it be? How? Phil..."

"I don't know!" He answers

"And this is the worst timming ever! H.Y.D.R.A. is hunting us, we're in the run, we don't have a place where raise this child, we're hidding Phil"

"And you think I don't know that? This is the worse timing... If they found us and you can't fight..."

"Do not say that. Please. I can still fight."

"We have to consider..."

"Consider what?" She asks

"There will be a time when you will not fight."

"Don't. Don't take that away from me. There is nothing to consider."

"Melinda... you need to be calm, yes, you think you can fight, but you can't, Mel you'll have to stop the field work and yes this team will need you but, you can't go fight , not anymore"

"Then what? You'll replace me?"

"What? No! Never"

"You say that... But I know it's not true!"

"Melinda! Calm down I'm thinking on you and the baby"

"I don't want to calm down! I just need to know what to do!"

"Answer just one question: Did you want this baby?" She cries again looking at him "Just think on it Mel... but if you don't... you already know what to do"

"What?!" She scream "Did you really think I'm that cold? You stupid!" she said slapping him right in the face turning back and walking far from him.

"Mel wait! It wasn't my intention, Mel" he begs " Mel please, don't leave me"

For Skye was a mix between a blessing and a shock, the first because Ward was back, his face was the first thing she saw in the morning, he just looks at her smiling but nothing more. He turns around and walks out without saying a word. The shock cames during the next days, because he was ignoring her totally. The next day everything goes worst, she barely saw Coulson and May, and when she watch them close they're like fighting. When the girl comes to ask Coulson if everything was right after that incident with May, he only shush her with an angry 'Not now Skye' She just look at him go totally scared, and seconds later Fitz was attacked for a flying prostethic leg.

Something was wrong in that house, something was destroying her entire family.

"Please guys, don't leave me" she begs in that lonely garden, but no one can hear her say it.


	18. 18 Keep holding on Glee cast version

**Keep holding on. Glee cast version.**

Grant Ward used to be a heavy sleeper, but, that change after his "vacations" inside of the Vault D. Now every small noise makes him wake up frightened, terrified, not for him... for her. And this time, he was right. Skye was walking in the middle of the garden, case in hand, ready to go.

In the beginning he let her walk in circles attempting to find the main entrance, and later, seeing her all decided and truthfully ready to go, he starts to throw her little branches and small stones, trying to scare her, but nothing works, so in the last second before she walks to the right path to the exit he jumps down from the tree house, stopping her in the middle of the way.

"What the f...!" she screams at him.

"Skye, are you ok? Why are you going?" He asks concerned

"I don't know! But I don't want to be here!"

"This is because your mom and dad are fighting?"

"What? I'm not so childish! Grant I'm not a child!"

"I'm not telling you that... but I recognize that look on your face, I know what are you feeling... and that sucks... but Skye, you need to understand them, they're adults and they have their own problems. Just wait until they came and talk to you"

"Yeah, right!" As like that will happend

"Alright, go, I'll bring you to the entrance, then... but, where did you go in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know... Out... Far..." she answers hessitating

"Sweetie, we're in the middle of nowhere... the closest town here is two days far away, did I mention the long walk?... so, is that town or The Library base one day far, you choose"

"Crap!" She hates him every time he was right...

"Stubborn girl... come on, let's back home before "The Chupacabras" come to find you" he say smiling

"The chupa... what?"

"Oh, that is some evil creature who sucks the blood of young women alone in the forest"

"Really?" She asks scared "And that thing just do that?"

"Well, he throws spines to his victim before eating her" he said smiling in the dark.

"Ok..." she said, dropping the case and walking near to him. He can't see her but, he felts her trying to find the monster in the darkness

" So, Where did you go?"

"Back, and you come with me..."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you and your monster's stories scare the hell out of me, so... You'll stay with me, and that's the final word" She said pointing his chest with every word.

"Can I say no?"

"No if you want to live for tomorrow..."

"Start to walk then"

"Good robot" she say handing him the case.

"Yes ma'am" he said laughing, the rest of the night will be so long, but he can't complain, he doesn't sleep a lot anyway...

In the rooftop of the house, another story makes a twist...

Melinda May was sitting in the dark, like so many other times, searching for her loneliness, but this time, she knows she wasn't alone. She lets the stars on that clear night help her to go all through her past. She was that little girl dreaming with an absent father, surviving with a working mother, watching the stars glow at her window, praying to them for her true love. And her love came to a best friend's face, and later she married somebody else. Her old fears about being lonely slowly dissappear with Drew's face. And new dreams came to knock her door... vivid dreams about a baby, with beautiful angel eyes... then life happened and... she chooses to stay in the dark, dreaming about all those things she can never deliver...

But life is hard, an karma is a bitch, now she's here, in another house, with a new family... with the old fears, the old dreams... and the certainty: She's not alone anymore...

"Seeing you here, reminds me Sausalito" he said walking to her

"Phillip, I'm not half naked in the middle of the sea!" She said looking up at him.

"No, but you, the night, the starry sky... you look beautyful"

"Yeah, right... that line doesn't help you that time, and surely it doesn't work now mister..." she answers taking his hand motioning him to sit next to her

"I'm sorry for what I say... It wasn't my intention"

"I know..."

"But I hurt you..."

"I know..."

"I love you Lin... no matter what you decide"

"Really?"

" Yes, I'll understand... just remember how much I love you"

"I know..."

" Is something there you didn't know?"

"What to do next... I don't know what to do" she say looking at him in the eyes

"Don't worry, you will" he answer kissing her softly, later he wraps her in his arms and together they watch the sun wake up in the beautyful next day.

Alicia wakes up alone the next day, partially confused, because she has bits and pieces of memories about last night, plus, her clothes and pillows smells just like the engineer in the upstairs room, so, she was dreaming with him or he really slept with her last night.

Her answer knocks at the door a few minutes afterwards with her breakfast.

"Good morning Doc!" He said smiling at her "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Perfectly"

"I'm sorry for the mess I did last night"

"Don't... you're human Ali... you have all the right to be... angry"

"Yes but, that's not an excuse to treat you in the way I did!"

"It's OK,I'm fine"

"Did I hurt you?"

"With that flying leg?" He asks with a nod, she nods too " No, my spinal column is fine, I used to receive worst things when I was young"

"Leo! I'm really sorry"

"I know, it's fine"

"No, it's not! What I have to do to have your forgive Leo?"

"You don't need..." he was close to say nothing, but then he calls up the truth about her collapse "Actually... I need something from you"

"What?"

" I'll forgive you, if you agreed to use that"

"What?" He nods pointing the leg in the corner of the room "No! I'll not start over, not again!"

"Why not? You can't stay here, you can't waste your life hiding you here Alicia! You're more than a damaged leg!" He screams making her cover her face in her hands " Is that, right?"

"What?"

"That phrase... the one you name every night... he tolds you that right?" She nods crying " He was right Ali... and that's scares you... but it was right... you're more than that, and we need you" *I need you* he signed looking at her

*Liar!* she answers

*Why? Why I can't need you Alicia? For the lasts months you're the only one who treats me like a person, you never lost your faith on me... and you even know me! Then I'm sorry for not be sorry, because is true, I need you! You teach me how to be normal again*

*What are you telling me this?* she asks him back

* Beacuse is the truth you stubborn and desperating woman for god's sake! You deserve start over! Use that leg for a little time, learn how to walk with her*

*Why?*

*Because, if you do that, when I brought you the leg I'm building for you, the change will be easier*

*Why are you doing this?*

* Because I can, because I want. Now eat your fruit and later we will play with our new toy*

*Can I say no to this?*

*No*

"I hate you so much Leopold Fitz!" She screams at him

"Yeah... and it's freezing in Hell, now eat" he orders, and she follows smiling for he first time in a while.

A few hours later, in a very intimate act, Leo helps her to adjust the new leg, watching the real Alicia for the very first time, he touches her sweet, talks to her softly, making her see how her differences make her perfect, and later he spends the rest of the day walking at her side, making her use the crutch. It was a weird day, but after all the troubles they're living, that ordinary day was, simply perfect, at least for them.

_A/N: Hello every one, I know, it's being a while since the last time I say something to you guys! And now, I didn't know if someone still reads this thing, so, if you're reading this, please say "I do" only to know._

_By the way, any idea for the nexts chapters?_


	19. 19 Keep holding on (pt 2)

Skye was sad she can't understand what the hell was going on in home thise days... Fitz and Grant are all the time chasing Alicia, May acts like she was sick, and when she wasn't sick she was fighting with Coulson, they scream each other, they glare each other and later, they shut doors, scream more, and run appart to each other. She tries to talk with them, but they just stay in silence, looking sadly at her and going back.

The worst point was the day she found Alicia hiding herself on her bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" She ask the girl who was in the floor half hided behind the bed

"I'm hiding?"

"From who?" Skye was amazed, why she'll need to hide, looks like she loves all the atention from...

"The boys?" She said shyly "The three of them are over me all the freaking time, and that's so..." 'overwhelming' Skye thinks nodding at her " I know this is your room, I can go if you want"

"Why they're chasing you?"

"One is worried because I'm not eating properly, but he only gives me rabbit's food" she answers with a pout " The other is trying to make me a human transformer" Skye laughs " and the last one is just a big jerk who lost the love of his life and is all clingy to me"

"Ward?" She nods and Skye thinks about the words just out of her mouth. Love of his life? What the hell! And seriously, about who she was talking?

They stay in silence after that, Skye look sometimes at her, she looks like a broken doll, all tired and restless, in some part that girl reminds her the old times at St. Agnes, and there's only one way to cure that: Junk food, but where they can find some, if they're trapped in Mr. Eat Healty home?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry, I was thinking... you need some sugar into your system!"

"Yeah!" Ali answers smiling

"Did you know how far is the next town?" Skye asks, thinking on her last talk with Ward.

"Far, but, you don't need to go outside for junk food" Alicia answers.

"What?"

"Yeah, you just need to find Coulson's secret stash!" God help us, who is this wild girl and where is Alicia? She never talks too much to anyone, or at least not to her...

"Ok, you got me in this, how did you know about the stash?"

" He always has one!"

"So, where is that treasure?"

"Down stairs, in the kitchen... he surely find the cupboard, you can go, I told you how the door opens"

"Oh no missy, If I go, you go with me"

"Why?"

"Because if we get caught, I can say you started!" She answers making her smile, a little, but there was a smile in her face " So, where the candies are?"

" Alright you... coward" she said " Help me up, we need to go to the hidden room in the kitchen"

"There's a second room?"

" Yep, next to the fridge"

"That's a wall!"

"Nope, if you kick the right place, that's the door to the second cupboard totally full with the unhealty food of Phil"

"Oh my god! really!" Skye exclaims. She was not surprised at all.

"Yeah, that man never respect my diets, but wants us follow his orders" she said half angry " Also, he is pretty easy to read"

"That's Coulson indeed!" Both girls smile and Skye helps to stand up Alicia, who was now holding herself against the matress with her hands, they are still tense around each other, but not much as before "Did you want your crutch?"

"Yes please" Skye give the object to Ali without stop looking at her when she was adjusting the item under her arm "What?" She asks.

"Sorry... "

"Just aks the questions Skye, I get used to it"

"Your leg still hurts?"

"Which one?"

"Both?"

"A little, the cut on my thight is almost healed but itches, the other... it was like it was still there but it doesn't... weird ha?"

"Oh, ok..." she answers. Ali knows she was curious, Skye was smart, she wants to know the answers but, as like the others, she won't ask them.

They walk slowly, watching the young boys throug the garden's window in the hall.

"You're not discrete"

'With the crutch and my limpy walk?"she nods " I know, everybody hears me coming a mile away"

"That's true!"

"Laugh all what you want, but is this or a noisy wheelchair with a slow motion scape"

"Scape from what?" She asks when Ali kicks the left down spot of the wall, popping out a small door.

" The annoying twins" Ali says pointing them close to the door and next she hides inside the cup board.

"Crap!" Skye mouthed slowly, Fitz and Ward enter just seconds after she joined Ali inside.

"I'm telling you the truth Fitz, I can't find them... it's like the earth eat them"

"Eat them like... together?"

" Probably... that's the only explanation" Fitz nods smiling " I don't know where, but they're well hidden"

"You're dreaming Ward, those two ca... ca.. can't stay together"

"Yeah, but, desperate times need desperate solutions, maybe they're hiding together, glaring each other in silence" Leo chuckled, 'he's going nuts' he thinks.

"Maybe..." he answers " But why they'll be hi... hi... hiding from us together?"

"Why? Seriously Fitz you don't have any idea?" *Yeah* he signed " Lately you're like Alicia's shadow..."

"I'm just w... worried for her"

"We know that, believe me, but she's a big girl Fitz, just give her time"

"I know" he said smiling and blushing, Ward just raise his eyebrow "What? We're close"

Ali smiles in the cupboard, knowing Ward he has all red the poor Leo. How can explain something they can't understand?. Skye looks at her a little bit jealows... wondering what the hell is happening between those two? " Besides... you say that to me? You're all about Skye too, all the calls when we're out?"

"Guilty?" He says smiling.

"Oh yeah!"

"That's another story Leo... I wish to be close to her but..."

"But what?"

"I can't... She will never forgive me..." he said sadly

Skye gasps, with her hand on her mouth, he sounds so hurted so desperate... and he just says what she hears? Alicia looks at her. She knows Ward well, and she knows sooner or later they'll find the way back to each other, they're just made for each other.

"She will... I think you... you're more than... what you did in the past"

"But she deserves something more good than me, someone not broken like me"

"How do you know what she wan... wan... wants if you two never talk to each other?"

"I want to stay close to her! But every time I try, I remember... I remember all the things, the bad things I did to her and..." he turns his hand into fists

"The attacks start?"

He nods, Skye doesn't need to see that to know the answer, she wants to go to him and hug him but also, he wants to listen more, know him more without hurt him.

"I can't do anything about it... I... I'm powerless, I loose control over my body, my mind... I don't want this... I wish it could be easier..."

"But if it was... you wouldn't be you" Fitz answers with a devilish grin.

"It's not funny Toto" *If you call me a dog one more time, I'll kick your butt * he signed with a smirk. *Fine* Ward answers smiling.

"Just take a s... s...step at the time Grant... she'll understand"Fitz says seconds later.

"How do you know that?"

"Because she's my sister, and she will for... forgive you like I did" he answers slowly.

"How can you forgive me? Leo stays sikent for a while. The question is hard to answer, and that isn't because of his communication troubles.

"I... heard what you talk with Ali sometimes... all what you..." 'damn' he thinks angry "Lived with Ga... Ga... with Jhon, the things he make you do, the Icebox..." he said sadly, that story is the only one he never wish to know.

"How do you know about that?" He asks concerned.

"Ali told me... how she felt..."

'Damn Leo' Alicia thought, it suppose to Grant never have to know that part of her life!. Skye was amazed, it was a lot of pain and worry inside Ali's watery eyes. Now everything falls into place... that's why they're so close! What if she was another H.Y.D.R.A agent? Some suspicion is starting to come in her mind. Ali... She's cold and lonely most of the time. She could be... they don't know about her past. The girl feels the heavy look of Skye in front of her. She turns a little crossing her eyes with Skye. Ali shakes her head as like she knows what the girl was thinking.

"Ali told you a lot of things, she trust you"

"I think so..." he said blushing again.

"Just be careful with her... she's wild"

"Don... don... don't play big brother with mm... me"

"I'm not, trust me. But if you hurt her..."

"Stop it now! And never says that thing about Ali, she's not crazy!"

"Wooha! Easy tiger, I got your point" he said with his hands up.

Alicia smiles, her Leo was doing a great progress with his situation.

"Did you go to that Icebox too?" Skye wishper, somehow she knows that place was something bad, she can see it in their voices "What is an Icebox?" She murmures again making Alicia shushes her. Skye doesn't need to know "What is that?" She insists

"A bad place Skye, just let it go"

"Why people never told me anything?" She says like an angry child.

"Because you make the wrong questions in the worst places! That's why!" The girl just growls angryly " Calm down ok?"

"The point here is Grant" the boys start to talk again " You make ho... ho... horrible things to survive, but you survive. Grant no one can be back from there safe... just give her time... she'll be re... re... ready to hear you, one day she'll see the good on you"

"I'm not good" he said sadly.

"You are, she'll see that, You almost killed me, and now you're my be... be... best friend"

"Oh Grant!" Skye says, thinking Ali can't hear her, she hopes, but she did also read her lips. Ali smiles hardly.

"He's a good man" Alicia tolds her sweetly. The girl nods. Tiny almost not discernable nod, but a nod indeed.

"I'm a monster Leo..."

"All of us are monsters Grant, but not all the monsters are bad" Alicia repeats the words at the same time, amazed because that line, was almost the first thing she tolds to him right after they meet. " Let's go outside, maybe they're there"

"Fine"

The girls wait a few minutes until the silence was total, Alicia opens the door and steps out with a big bag of potato chips on her hand. Skye follows her with a bag of gummy worms and a chocolate covered raisins.

"What now?"

"I have like a thousend TV. Series on my laptop, do you like hide a little for more time?"

"Yeah, why not, let's play with the boys for a little... too more time"

They start to walk back to Skye's room slowly, enjoying the company for the first time, Skye misjudge the doctor too hard, she let her jealous walk first without noticed.

"So... doctor... You and Fitzy?"

"Shut up and walk!" She answers blushing deeply, pushing her with the tip of the crutch, making the other girl laugh hardly.

_A/N: Thanks to the Real agent Ly for her help with this chapter, I hope you like it!_


	20. Another chapter without a song

After their last talking, Alicia and Skye start to opening more to each other, their new friendship help both girls, making them spend the free time together, talking about their past and their childhood. Eating all the junk food in the house, thing who makes the Director, bite his tongue and conffirmed his small trip to the base, to restock the food cupboards.

Once they send away the annoying twins, the girls talk and talk with each other.

"Which one was your worst foster home?" Alicia asks her, throwing her a watermelon piece

"Let me see... probably the Dummgar's, yes they! All of them are like a cult where no one was able to do anything if Jack Rob doesn't aprove it, and let me tell you, we're like a dozen of kids and they want to adopt more and more"

"God! That sounds... creepy"

"Beyond creepy, they make me pray like seven hours per day! Poor God over there, he has to be tired of hearing them and their babbling all the day, and the worst thing, all the kids names had to start with a "J"... they named me Jilly Jane for god's sake!" she said rolling her eyes "Yours?"

"For me has to be the... Cameron's, Roger the father, loves drink and beat us for no reason, I was like five or six years old" Ali says with a soft voice.

"How do you remember all of this in so young age?"

"Photographic memory... and that sucks!"

"Poor of you"

"I get used to it, and helps a lot" Ali says remembering all the tests she hasn't to do " So, who's your first kiss?"

"Hey girls" May says entering into the room "Oh, where did you found the Twinkies?"

"That's classified Agent May" Skye answers with a smirk

"Yeah, right, give me one"

"So sorry Agent, we're in session here" Alicia says.

"And then what?"

"You need to share something with us, or we don't share our food" Skye answers showing her the tip of her tonge.

"Damn" Melinda mutters, and that Twinkie looks so yummie " Alright, who's turn was?"

"Mine" Skye answers back " And, it was with a boy from Saint Agnes, I had nine, we're playing "spin bottle", his name was Matt and he was my first real kiss" from the corner of her eye she can see the older woman trying to sneak the cake under the table " If you want to eat that agent May, answer the question" she said taking back the plate with the cakes.

"Fine... my first real kiss was in the rooftop on my academy days, he was " and still is, she thinks " my best friend, we kissed before in an undercover mission, he avoided me for days and we had a nasty fight after that... when the school year changes he founds his worst enemy, just some stupid cadet and we use the training like a excuse and... it was raining that night he... he simply kissed me and I like it" she answers blushing when the hacker gives her the cake.

"You Ali?"

"I was in the academy too,it was my first undercover mission... he wasn't my partner, but for some reason we ended in the same place at the wong time, we're rounded, and the bullets start to flow, one enemy team cames to us and this stupid just kissed me, the team was distracted for that, and yes we can be extracted after that but... he just kissed me without reason! and yes stupid agent Carson ends walking funny for the entire week"

"Poor one..." May and Skye says at the same time.

"Yeah, not great memory for a first kiss right?"

"Which one was the worst prank you do?" May asks eating her third Twinkie

"I have one great!" Alicia answers " I put itching powder in every locker in the Academy"

"You do what?" May asks surprised

"Our Bio-Tech teacher was an asshole, he puts all the alumni against my group and we didn't do anything... Karma has to kick his butt..."

"And you help Karma pretty well kid!" Skye answers giggling " Alright, mine was a few spiders over Sisters Madeline and Charlotte's heads, and yes, they're horrible, one night they put me on time out in the backyard and I didn't broke the window that time!"

"That time?" May asks and the girl just nods smiling " Mine... I have two one time I took all the catsup stash of the entire academy and put it into the shampoo bottles..."

"What they do to you?"

"Nothing, just the usual prank war. The most remarkable prank I put was..."

"The orange colored water on the Helicarrier's sprinklers" Coulson says entering into the room taking few chips on his mouth "Did you remember Fury's face when you do that?" He asks pushing her with his shoulder side and smiling at her.

"Oh yeah!" She answers laughing " And he still blame you for that one"

"Yeah... one day he will know the truth"

"Yeah, right... you wish!"

"Hey Ali! Here you are" Fitz says taking a soda from the table " C'mon little girl, we have work to do"

"Oh no! Mr. We don't!"

"Yes, we do. Get up lady!" He says extending his hand to her, and when she take it, he pull her very close to his body, making her blush.

The close exchange doesn't go unnoticed for the older agents, they just look each other and choose not asking them anything. Seconds later their attention was on Skye, who was running fastly behind Matilda and the squirrel she was chasing.

Minutes later, Coulson was sitting next to Skye in the grass, she was alone.

"What he told you?"

"Ward?" He nods "He was translating for me the fight from those two" she said pointing Alicia and Fitz half hidding beside a tree

"Why they're fighting this time?"

" Who knows! This time Ali is threathing him to use him like a human piñata" Coulson chuckles and smiles " Maybe it was because he's trying to make her a 'human transformer' and don't look at me like that, thise are Ali's words not mine!"

"What's going on between them?"

"I doubt they know by themselves, so walk out! Where's May?"

"In the bathroom again, why you let her eat all my Twinkies?"

" She wants them... did you ever try to stop her when she wants something?"

"Yeah... and I learn that lesson pretty well, thank you!" Both of them laugh, but him more with the memory "Did you know we're going back to The Library base tomorrow?"

"Yeah, May told me... just come back to us, all of you guys, ok?"

"Yes, we'll"

"And behave, the last thing I need right now is another fight between you and May"

"I'll... don't worry kiddo, we'll find a way to be civilian ok?"

"I don want you civilian... I want you two good... you're the close thing I had like parent figure... just..."

"I know Skye, for me you're exactly why I want my daughter will be... " if I had one... he thinks sadly "You take care too, ok?"

"Yes dad" she said with a smirk.

By night after dinner, Skye hides herself in her room, she sits in the window looking at the horizon thinking on Ward, driving far from her. Two hours later, she goes to bed, but the safe dreams avoided her this night. She was there again, inside the brown cave, with the same soft light of the candles inlighting the walls, with the same sensation of love and security. But suddenly everything changes, the darkness eat her with no mercy, screams in a strange language fills the silence and the wrenching fear eats her alive like every night, this time was different, in her dreams the face of a woman with brown hair appares in front of her, she was telling her 'It's going to be OK' but Skye knows it wasn't she tries to get close to the woman, stretching her arms to her but, they're so small, like a child's ones, the unconditionally love in that woman's eyes was beautyful, and there's when Skye knows... that woman was looking at her like a mother does. And next thing she knows one man with grey clothes take her away, letting Skye alone in the middle of the room. One hurtful scream borns in her heart and slowly walks up through her trought, it was the sound of her own scream the thing who wakes her up she just stay there in the bed curling into a ball letting the panic attack claim her.

Inside of the Coulson's room the sudden feeling of fear, sadness and pain wakes up Melinda, she just jump out the bed and walks for the hallway searching for Skye, she opens the door founding the girl in the middle of the bed crying like it wasn't tomorrow, the older agent knows the girl has a panic attack, she has a lot after Bahrain, it was for that she start to talking softly to Skye, she was glad when the girl moves closer to the agent and crying hardly she just mumbles 'Mommy'.

Melinda can feel how the girls heart was breaking into pieces and she was the same little girl who every foster family drops out from their lifes, she coudn't help to cry with her, Skye keeps saying the same word over and over again. May just pull the girl up and hug her against her chest, craddling her like a baby, the girl clungs to her clothes burying her face in the agent's body.

"I got you baby girl"

"No, you'll go like every body else"

"No, I'm here"

"You throw me out, you didn't speak to me... did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Oh God, all this time she was blaming herself for May's doubts and troubles. " Skye, lisent to me, you didn't do anything wrong and I swear to you, I'll never let you go" Melinda says to her over and over making her cry again, and keep telling her the same until she feels the exact moment when the girl calms down.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" Skye said softly

"Why? Skye, why are you sorry?"

"I wake you up... and I make a mess here, it's all my fault...I'm so sorry"

"The nuns make you think that?" She nods hiding her face inside her hands "Skye, It wasn't your fault, you had a nightmare, it's OK"

"No, it's not" she said trying to move away fom May, but the woman just tighten her embrace

"No, you're just a little girl that time, and you're my little girl now" she said kissing Skye's head, letting her move just a little. The girl moves and look at her shyly, resting her head in May's stomach.

"You're softening a lot Agent May!"

"You think?" She asks patting the girl's head, she nods " Why you said that?"

" You smile more, you talk to us, and put pranks... and you kiss AC"

"Stop it!"

"Awww... and you're blushing right now... and you eat junk food!"

"And ?"

"Agent May are you pregnant?"

"What!?" She asks frozing in the point

"You're getting softie..."

"And what? I don't need to be pregnant to be softie..."

"I know... I'm just... joking, but..."

"What if I am? Then what?"May asks, saying that oud loud for the first time.

"Then... what?" Skye asks looking at the agent " Wait, are you pregnant?"

"Not really, but what if I'm? Then what?"

"Well... that kid will be a rockstar!"

"Why?"

"Having you and AC like parents? That's awesome..."

"So, you think you're a rockstar too agent smart ass?"

"Yeah, but, you two just know me from years ago... but if you are... that's bonus points, raising that kid from scratch will make him awesome! You're so NOT sleeping with dad! right?"

"Skye!"

"Oh please! Who are you trying to cheat? All those goofy eyes? The holding hands? And you in his bunk? C'mon mom... I'm not that innocent!"

"Did I look like a kiss and tell person?"

"Yeah, yeah... but it's my evidence against your words"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Spoiler sport!... so, are you?"

"I don't know" she lies " I don't know if I have the mom type Skye"

"Why not? You take care from all of us, you put yourself in danger for us, you teach me, you took me under your wing, you worry for me, you're here with me..."

"Yeah but... I don't know anything about being a mom"

"Nobody knows it... I spend my entire childhood searching for a mom who loves me... or at least want me... I sleep in the streets when I stop looking for it... and then, I stop searching for it"

"You find your mom?"

"Yes... please don't get angry with me... but... I know I'm the last thing you want like a daughter, but... you're exactly the only mother I want in my life"

May was speechless looking at that beautiful woman, the most smart person she knows, the reckless girl who choose her like a role model, Skye choose her like her mother... just like this little baby inside of her, the baby choose her and Phillip like his parents, and now, with her both kids close to her, for the first time in her entire life, Melinda May feels in peace.

"So... you have a Coulson's bun in the oven?"

"Go to sleep"

"But May... just tell me... I'm going to have a little sister?"

"A sister?" She asks, trying to escape from her past.

"Yes! I want a sister, we don't need more testosterone here" she answers wiggling her eye brows making her smile.

"Sleep!"

"Oh, please! If you aren't, please hurry up... we're not young anymore... and you,'ll need a babysitter" she said smiling

"Sleep now!"

"But..."

" Don't make me call your father Skye, go to sleep, now"

"Yes mom!" Skye growls with fake angry, but her face can't cheat the older woman, she can feel all the joy bursting in the young hacker's heart, and that feeling, feels so damn good.

"Good girl" she said, resting her head against the headboard, looking at the sleeping girl next to her. Smiling for the first time, she start to think in her future, but, what if Phillip wants something different?


End file.
